Hanging On
by karebare89
Summary: Hilary tries to help Tyson recover from the flu, but Tyson, as usual, pushes her away by saying she's of no help. Will the flu get so bad as to threaten his life and can Tyson finally admit his feelings for Hilary? TyHil HIATUS!
1. The Stubborn Ass

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to my newest fic, .

This is a Tyson x Hilary fic. If you are not a fan of the couple or if you flame the pairing, please DON'T flame my fic because you have been warned that it was of that coupling.

The fic is **rated R **for mature subject matter. It includes language, small violent scenes and sexual content (eventually). Reader's discretion is advised. (I've always wanted to say that. .)

I do not own BeyBlade or any of its original plots or characters. I do, however own this plot line.

The story takes place 2 years after the BEGA tournament (G-Revolution).

**Ages:**

Tyson- 17

Hilary-17

Kenny-17

Max-17

Ray-18

Kai- 18

"talking

Ôthinking

(author's note)

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

The buzzer went off and Tyson awoke to the most annoying sound in the morning, his alarm clock. A hand popped out from under the covers and searched for the irritating noise. When it found its target, he clenched his fist and slammed it down on the damn thing. With the sound gone and no more disturbances, he drifted of into peaceful slumber once again. That is until his fabled Grandpa popped his head into his room and ordered him to get up, and told him that breakfast was almost ready.

Tyson groaned and said something incoherent under his breath, then muttered "I'm up, I'm up". It was strange for him, though. Normally at the mention of food, he'd be in the kitchen and had already eaten 5 dishes by that point. But Tyson didn't feel at all as if he needed food.

Crimson eyes opened to his now lit bedroom. Tyson stood up, stretching about to open his drawer to get out his clothes, when all of a sudden he felt a wave of dizziness. He quickly sat back down on his bed and told himself that he probably just stood up too fast. He tried it again this time the dizziness wasn't as bad so he ignored it and continued to get dressed.

"T-Man, your breakfast is getting cold!" Yelled Grandpa.

"I'm coming, Grandpa, just a second!" Tyson yelled in return.

When he came down the hallway he was greeted by the smell of pancakes, ÔMy favorite.

"Morning," Tyson said cheerily, trying to sound as bouncy as ever. But his voice was less than convincing. It was dry and cracked. He knew it.

"Dog, you getting sick?

"No. Just a little tired I guess.

"Well hurry up and eat, or you'll be late for school.

"Okay." Tyson looked down at his food and carefully took of his hat. But when he was about to dig in, he found he wasn't hungry.

Tyson just took a few bites of the stacks upon stacks of pancakes and placed his hat on his head where it belonged.

"See ya, Grandpa!" Tyson called as he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed out the gate.

"Tyson, ya didn't finish your breakfast," Grandpa exclaimed, looking at the left over food still on the plate. A grim expression crossed his face. ÔTyson's been thinner the past few days and hasn't eaten much. What's up?

"Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why aren't I hungry anymore?" Tyson said to himself as he walked to school.

After a while, Hilary and Kenny joined up with him and they made it to school on time.

Over the past 2 years, Tyson learned, thanks to Hilary, to wake up and get to school on time. It was a stretch, even for him. It actually made him more energized and he felt more rested. His grades were improving as well as his beyblading. But lately, like that morning, he had been feeling for tired and a lot less hungry. Tyson had begun going to sleep earlier, skipped training, he even slept during lunch hour. Both Hilary and Kenny were noticing it as well as Grandpa. They knew something was wrong.

"Tyson, you feeling okay?" Kenny asked, realized the tired expression on Tyson's face.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." Tyson replied, a few sweat beads breaking on his face.

"Here," Hilary said as she offered a handkerchief to him. Tyson accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, Hil." Tyson said handing it back.

"Keep it. Looks like you'll need it today." Hilary noticed more sweat beads already making their way down his face.

The gang arrived at Tokyo High School and met up with their friends Max, Ray and Kai.

After realizing, after time and again, that the team Blade Breakers would never break-up, they decided to stick around. They found an apartment they could stay at and they each pay their share for the rent. Max got the money from his Mom and Dad, who were still living in New York City. He missed living in the Hobby Shop with his Dad, but got used to living without him. Ray made his ends by working at a restaurant downtown. Every now and then, he let the guys get a free meal because the owner knew Ray's Uncle through the chain, making Ray a very important person in the cooking industry. Kai used the money he got from his inheritance when his Grandfather was put on trial and sentenced to life.

After talking for a bit everyone went to their first class; fortunately they had all their classes together. Their first class was English (or in this case Japanese, but you get the idea). Their first class went by quickly, but as each class went by, Tyson started to feel worse and worse.

As the third class droned on, Max, Ray and Kai started to notice how exhausted Tyson looked. Max was just about to lean over and say something to Ray when the bell rang.

"Finally", thought Tyson, "now lunch and one more class then school is over."

---------------------------------------------

"Ah man, I don't get a single word these people tell me. You get it Tyson?" Max asked looking over at Tyson who was in a trance, looking very pale.

ÔMy head really hurts, only two and a half hours until I get to go home, I can make it.' thought Tyson.

Max, Hilary, Kenny, Ray and Kai just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, Ty' are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Huh?" Tyson said as he broke out of his trance.

"I asked ya if you were okay, dude." Ray repeated.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you weren't answering, and your face looks a little pale."

"Ya, Tyson it does. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hilary in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's find a place to eat" Tyson exclaimed, a plastered smile on his face. They could tell he was forcing it. But decided not press on with the issue. The gang found a near by table and sat down.

"Oh I'm starved!" said Kenny.

"Me too" said Max.

Everyone went on to unpack their lunches and talk about things that peaked their interest. No one noticed that Tyson wasn't eating anything.

"Hey, Tyson, you up for a quick beybattle before class starts up again?" Ray asked.

",,,

"Tyson?

"Huh? Ya sure. Let's go.

They all went to a dish in the gym the school bought for competitions. Beyblading had become a full out sport like basketball or soccer. So the school had a beyblading team. Unfortunately, the Blade Breakers weren't allowed to be on the team. It was seen as an unfair advantage.

The two got ready to launch and let it rip. But something was weird. Tyson's launch was off. His attacks were sluggish, his defense was weak and he wasn't focusing. Ray ended up the winner. Everyone expected more from the champ.

"What the hell?!" Kai exclaimed. Tyson merely said that he was tired.

"Bull shit! You've said you've been tired for a week now. You've been getting progressively worse in school and blading. You've been eating less and it's scary." Kai grabbed Tyson's collar had held him at least a foot off the ground. His arm muscles weren't big merely for impressing female fans.

"Kai! Put him down!" Hilary commanded, seeing a pained expression on Tyson's face, even though Kai was nowhere near his throat. "Kai! Now!

Kai sighed and finally put him down, but had to catch him a moment later. Tyson had collapsed and passed out.

Kai gently put Tyson down and checked his breathing.

"He'll be fine. Hilary you stay here and try to wake him up. You three are coming with me." Kai stood up, Max, Ray and Kenny flowing close behind him. Hilary dropped onto her knees, took off her orange jacket, folded it and put it under Tyson's head.

"Tyson. Can you hear me?" Hilary continued to ask questions to get him to regain consciousness. She even brushed her fingertips over his cheeks, feeling his sweat. Hilary reached for the handkerchief she gave Tyson and wiped his face with it, taking into account his heavy breathing.

The last thing the guys saw before exiting the gym was Hilary wiping Tyson's face.

"What's up?" Ray asked.

"Tyson. What should we do?

"Maybe he should go home." Max suggested.

"I could go get the nurse." Kenny offered.

"Okay. Kenny'll go tell the nurse to get a bed ready. Max, you go call Tyson's Grandpa. Ray, help me get Tyson to the infirmary." Kai said, taking his roll as captain once again.

"Hey, Kai," Max started, "why bring us out? We could've talked in there and Hilary would've known what was going on.

Kai chuckled for a moment.

"Are you that blind?" Kai answered, a grin on his face. Max, as well as Kenny, were confused. But Ray knew what Kai was talking about. Kai jabbed a thumb to the window through the door. Max and Kenny looked in, finding Hilary cooing to Tyson softly. They suddenly got it.

"'Kay, everyone knows what to do." Kai announced. Max and Kenny ran off to complete their jobs. Ray followed Kai back into the gym.

"Hey. Where did Kenny and Max go?" Hilary asked as Ray and Kai returned.

"Kenny went to the infirmary to get a bed ready and Max went off to call Tyson's Grandpa to coma pick him up." Ray said.

Kai went around to the left side and Ray took the right. They wrapped Tyson's arms around their neck and slowly got up and beginning to walk to the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------

"Huh? Where,,, am I?" Tyson asked, his vision still blurry. He could faintly see three figures stand within his vision. But he had a feeling their were more people.

"The infirmary. You passed out." Tyson heard the all to familiar voice. It was feminine.

Tyson's vision was completely restored and saw Hilary sitting in a chair next his bed. Kenny was on the other side and the nurse was hovering over him, writing things on a clipboard. Tyson tried to find some energy in him. He tried sitting up, but then his headache hit him like a thousand bricks and he shouted with pain as he fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes as hard as he could. His pillow was feeling like the best thing in the world to him.

"How do you feel?" Kenny asked.

"Oh fine, just fine." Tyson muttered with sarcasm. "My headache got worse.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a headache?" Came another voice. Tyson looked up, finding Ray, Max and Kai standing at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't wanna, ugh,,, worry you guys.

"Too late for that." Max said.

"Well Mr. Granger, it seems like you have a bit of a fever. When you Grandfather gets here, be sure to go straight home. You should stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids, and take some medicine. If you get any worse, have your Grandfather take you to a doctor, understand?"

"Yeah." Tyson mumbled. He soon couldn't stay awake anymore and passed out once again.

"Oh, poor Tyson." Hilary whispered.

"Dudes! Where's mini me?" Grandpa yelled as he came colliding into the room, slamming right into the three Blade Breakers.

After regaining their bearings, Grandpa was told about Tyson's fever and what needed to be done for him to get better.

"You five should get back to your lunch. It's almost o,,," The nurse was cut off by the bell.

"See ya, Tyson." Max said as he and the others left back for their last class, history.

"I hope Tyson gets better soon." Kenny stated, taking into account the grim faces of the company around him; Hilary's especially.

ÔTyson is so stubborn,' Hilary yelled mentally, ÔHe didn't even tell us he was in fatigue or having a headache. That stupid, stubborn bastard!

--------------------------------------------

Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the dojo, soaked and cold but they got there.

"Hello!" Ray called out through the home.

"Yo, small fries. Little dudes in bed. You can peep your poppers inside and see how he's doin'." Grandpa said as he poked his head out from the kitchen. The smell of chicken soup seeped and the taste must've been better than the smell.

Grandpa quickly scanned the teens, noticing that they were soaked to the bone.

"There are some towels in the bathroom." He said before returning to making the soup.

"I hope Tyson's doing at least better than we are." Kenny commented, bringing up that because it was raining, they were all wet and may have gotten sick as well.

--------------------------------------------

After they each grabbed a towel and dried off, they all went into Tyson's room, only to find Tyson sitting up in his bed, a letter in his hands. Tyson's face wasn't pale anymore. Instead, it was replaced by a dark shade of red.

"Tyson, you should be getting rest." Hilary goaded.

"Sorry. I was just reading something." Tyson said, putting away the note on his nightstand.

"What was it?" Max asked.

"A letter from my dad. He's gonna be coming home for a visit. He's gonna watch me until my Grandpa comes back.

Tyson's Grandpa was going to be in a tournament for his kendo students. They were going later that night to a northern region of Japan. Grandpa thought that Tyson could've taken care of the dojo until his dad showed up. But thanks to Tyson getting ill, an issue had risen.

"Awesome. But you should be getting better before he comes." Ray commented.

" Right." Tyson lifted the covers to get rearranged. He had changed at one pint, but not into his pajamas. He had a blank t-shirt and his boxers and that was it.

Once he was tucked back under the covers and almost on his way to dreamland, Grandpa came in with his soup.

"Eat up, Tyson. Then you can take some of this flu medicine." Grandpa said, placing the tray over Tyson, after he sat up.

Tyson was forcing himself to eat the soup "I'm done, I can't eat anymore."

"You haven't even eaten half of it." Ray said in a worried tone.

"I'm just not that hungry, I'll eat later." Tyson explained.

"Okay, no the pills, little dude." Grandpa said as he held out the glass of water and two small pills they used for fever and flu.

Tyson took the pills, put it in his mouth then took a swig of water and washed it down.

"Now bed, Tyson. You need your rest." Hilary said, gently helping to recover him. He was asleep once his head hit the pillows.

----------------------------------------

"That's just a symptom of the flu he'll get over it" said Max.

"Well, school's out tomorrow, and on Monday." said Kenny.

"If you want, Grandpa, you could go catch your flight tonight and we could watch Tyson until his dad comes. Whadd'ya say?" Hilary asked.

"That'd be great. I know I can trust ya home girl and guys." Grandpa replied with a smile. He knew that he could depend on Tyson's best friends to watch him.

------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Grandpa had said his goodbye to Tyson and was on his way to the airport.

"We should keep watch on Tyson. Maybe trade every hour or so." Kai stated, the team agreeing.

"I'll go first. Ray second, then Kenny, then Kai." Max said.

"No, I will." Hilary insisted.

"But Hilary. Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?" Kenny asked, making a small joke of it.

"I won't be able to sleep anyway, worrying about Tyson. At least let me go first. Max can go after me. That way, he can get some sleep before his turn later." Hilary stated.

"I'm okay with that." Max said.

"Great." Hilary said as she started for Tyson's room.

When Hilary opened the sliding door and entered his bedroom, Tyson was asleep in his bed, where he should be. Thinking no more could be done for him, Hilary took the chair at Tyson's desk and sat next to his bed. She stayed there for 3 hours.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** OKAY! That was okay for a first chapter, right? Well maybe you should review and let me know! Heheheheheheheh.

Now before I go on, I have a bit of a thing I'd like to discuss with not only the TyHil fans, but ALL fans that deal with the couples around Kai, Tyson and Hilary.

Yes there is plenty of evidence in V-Force that Kai may have feelings for Hilary. And there are MANY (believe me) in G-Revolution that deal with Tyson caring for Kai. But there is just as much proof that Tyson and Hilary are a couple; in both V-Force AND G-Revolution.

**#1 Example:** in V-Force, all the fighting the two ever did only built on their friendship, and now, in G-Revolution, they barely fight! If anything, they say nice things to each other.

**#2 Example:** at the end of V-Force, when Tyson won the championships, Hilary REPEATEDLY exclaimed "He did it! Tyson did it!

**#3 Example:** in G-Revolution, Hilary continuously cheers on Tyson and compliments him; EVEN DEFENDS HIM! All in the first episode.

I think I proved my point. Now for my VERY important **QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER!!!**

**-------BeyBlade-------**

**Hilary: That'a boy, Tyson! You show him! SHOW HIM GOOD!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN: **Just a little more proof. Anyway, review and****

**Until next time,,,**


	2. Going from Bad to Worse

**NMN:** Yo and hello to the next chapter of Hanging On.

As said before, this story is **rated R** for later chapters. I also DO NOT own any part of BeyBlade, characters or the plot lines. But I do own this plot line.

"talking" :thinking: (author/me)

**ENJOY!!!**

**------------------------------------------**

"Hilary? Wake up. You and Max were supposed to switch an hour ago." Ray whispered, gently shaking Hilary. He was in his white pajamas, his hair in a loose braid and was free of his trademark headband.

Hilary had her head rested on the edge of the bed, but at some point, Tyson's hand had made it's way out from under the covers and was on top of her right hand. Hilary hadn't noticed when she woke up.

"Huh? Wha-?" Hilary rubbed the sleep from her eyes, realizing she had fallen sleep. "What time is,,, it?" Hilary asked between a yawn.

"Around 2 in the morning. You dosed off at around 12:30." Ray answered, quickly glancing over at Tyson, still sound asleep. :Just like him: he thought.

"Sorry." Hilary whispered as she exited the room, Ray following her.

"Did anything happen before you fell asleep?" he asked.

"Tyson had a few coughing fits, but that's about it." Hilary switched on the kitchen light and opened the cabinet and got a glass for water.

"I may as well watch Tyson now. No sense in waking the others." Ray said before he walked off back to Tyson's room.

Ray stopped abruptly at the doorway, looking back at Hilary. She was starring off at nothing, a gloomy expression on her face.

"Hilary? You okay?" Ray asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just worried about Tyson, that's all." She said, waving it off and taking a swig of the water.

"You sure?" Hilary nodded and smiled at Ray, reassuring him, "Well, you'd better get some sleep.

" ÔKay. G'night." Hilary said, heading into the training room where the other Blade Breakers were sleeping. Hilary saw Kenny, Max and Kai all asleep in their futons, not even noticing her presence. She noticed two empty futons; one was still laid out but the covers neatly made over it. The other was still folded and the pillow on top of the sheets and covers. :That one must be mine,: Hilary thought, carefully crossing the room without disturbing the guys.

After making futon, Hilary made her way over to her bag she brought after going back home and getting her things and took out some essentials: toothbrush, hairbrush, nightgown and face cleansers. Hilary went off into the bathroom, got cleaned up and changed. She gathered her things, placed them back in her bag and got into her futon. She faintly heard coughs coming from down at the end of the hallway. "Tyson must be having another coughing fit," she noted to herself. Hilary gently rearranged herself until she was comfortable and tried to fall asleep. But for over an hour, she was unable to even shut her eyes, much less go to sleep. The worry about Tyson's condition kept her thoughts piled. It wasn't really his condition, just that he didn't tell his own friends about it before it got this far. ' Why must Tyson be so stubborn?' she thought before sleep finally took her over.

---------------------------------

At about 6 in the morning, Hilary awoke to the telephone ringing.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" she said as he walked down the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Oh, hi Hil, it's G-dad. How are you and the pack doing?" Grandpa asked, sounding as if he'd been awake for hours.

"We're doing fine. Tyson still has a bit of a fever but he should be fine in a few days." Hilary answered, recalling Tyson from the night.

"I hope so; well I just called to see how ya'll were doing. I have to go now, long distance, ya know. Sayonara." Grandpa said.

"Bye, I'll tell Tyson you called." Hilary replied before hanging up the phone.

"Well since I'm up, I'll go check on Tyson and Ray." Hilary said to herself. She walked down the hall to Tyson's bedroom and slid open the door to see Ray on top of the covers shivering and Tyson still sound asleep in his bed. Hilary walked over to her friends and put her hand to Tyson's forehead.

:Still warm, a little bit warmer than yesterday,: She mentally noted.

Ray awoke, cold.

"Oh, did I wake you, Ray?" Hilary asked.

"Huh? Hilary? What time is it?" Ray asked rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"It's around 6. You okay? You look cold." Hilary said.

"Oh, I'm fine. But Tyson, he wasn't doing to good before I fell asleep." Ray replied, looked at his sick friend.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, worry high in her voice.

"Well, Tyson woke up twice, had a ton of coughs and was clammy the whole time.

"Oh, yeah. He still has the sweat on his face when I felt his forehead." Hilary stated.

Tyson then began to stir in his sleep. A contorted expression crossed his face. Hilary kneeled down by him, grabbing the handkerchief she gave him and wiped his face, careful as to not wake him. But Tyson soon woke up and saw Hilary wiping his forehead.

"Huh,,, Hila-ry?" Tyson stuttered, his voice scratchy and etchy.

"Hey. How ya felling?" she asked, her maternal insicict kicking in.

"My throat is killing me." Tyson admitted, swallowing every few seconds to try and clear it.

"Ray, go wake the others and could you get some water for Tyson" Hilary asked, turning to Ray, but never leaving Tyson's side.

"Of course," Ray said quickly before dashing out of the room and down the hallway.

"Maybe I should walk around for a bit. I'm getting bed sores." Tyson said, trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help.

Hilary gently took Tyson's arm and he successfully stood up, and then started to fall to the floor, but Hilary caught him.

"You can't stand, you're still sick. You still need to rest. You stay in bed and I'll go make you some food." Hilary said firmly as she put Tyson back underneath the covers.

Tyson didn't have the energy to argue and did as his Hilary told him.

She left Tyson alone and walked towards the kitchen, passing Ray holding a glass of water. She started to make Tyson's scrambled eggs.

:It's so cold in here, and my headache is getting worse. What's wrong with me?: Tyson thought as he drank the water and waited for the breakfast he wasn't going to eat.

"Here is your breakfast, Tyson," said a hopeful Hilary as she entered the room.

"T-thanks, Hil. You d-didn't have to." Tyson stammered. Hilary just handed the plate of eggs and toast to Tyson.

"You worry too much, Tyson. I don't mind doing things for you if it will help you get better," Hilary explained with a smile and a blush edging its way as well, "Now eat your breakfast and then you can take another flu pill, then you need to sleep."

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want to make you do everything for me," said Tyson as he tried to force the eggs down his burning throat.

Tyson ate as much food as he could, which wasn't much, and took his pill. Exhaustion over took him and he soon fell asleep. Hilary took the plate of half-eaten food and left, along with Ray, Tyson to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Hilary and Ray were greeted by Max, Kenny and Kai sitting around the table, eating some toast and cereal.

"Morning guys," Hilary cheered, emptying the food into the garbage and placing the dish in the sink.

"Hey, Hilary. How's Tyson doing in there?" Max asked, still trying to be as joyful as ever.

"He still has a high fever and had a few fits, but it should die down in a day or two. Nothing serious." She explained, taking a seat at the table, Ray joining as well.

----------------------------------------

Tyson awoke to the sound of people talking outside in the garden. He slowly sat up and checked his alarm clock.

:4:15 pm. Great!: Tyson shouted at himself mentally.

He decided to try and get up again. Tyson was officially getting bedsores, especially after being in a bed since 2 pm the day before.

:For once, I actually don't wanna stay in bed. Probably since I've been in bed for over 24 hours.: Tyson yelled to himself.

He pulled his blanket off; shivering from the cold. He slid his legs over the side of his bed and tried to stand, but fell face first to the floor.

"This is harder than I thought" Tyson spoke to no one in particular, as he got up and used the doorframe for support.

Tyson managed to lean on the doorframe to catch his breath, just getting up off his bed was making him tired. He heard footsteps leading into the living room.

He left his room and started walking down the hall, using the wall to steady himself. When he made it to the living room he was completely worn out, but he still put a smile on and greeted his friends.

"Hey guys," Tyson said wirily.

They all turned to see Tyson leaning on the wall for support, breathing hard and sweat beads all over his face, yet he was still smiling.

Kai was the first to speak "What are you doing out of bed?" he said as he and Ray rushed over to catch Tyson as he fell forward.

"I,,, wanted,,, to see everyone. Besides,,, I can't,,, stand being in bed all the,,, time." Tyson said as he caught his breath.

Kai and Ray helped him walk over to the couch and sat him down.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" Kenny exclaimed.

Max was next to speak, "Yeah Ty', you don't look so good. Maybe you should just go back to bed."

"I'm fine, really. I just lost my balance, that's all," explained Tyson.

Tyson's face was still clammy and his cheeks were a brighter red than earlier. Even through his happy-go-lucky front, you could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

:He looks so tired and worn out,: thought Hilary, :I've never seen him like this. Poor Tyson. He must feel awful, yet he still smiles.:

"What's wrong, Hilary. You haven't said much," Tyson said.

Hilary looked at Tyson and saw that he was worried. :He looks worried. Is he worried about me?: thought Hilary.

"Oh, I'm fine. But you shouldn't be worrying about me. You have yourself to worry about." Hilary said, trying to smile. But the worry was easily seeping through.

Kai knew how to read emotions well. And from what he knew, Hilary was concerned about Tyson to a great extent.

"I'm fine, Hil. I just have a touch of the flu. I feel much better, really." Tyson stated.

Hilary got up from the floor and walked over to Tyson. She put one hand on his forehead and the other on her own to check the difference.

"Hmm, feeling better you say. You are warmer than earlier, Tyson. You have to rest. You're getting worse. If your fever isn't down by tomorrow, I'm calling the doctor." Hilary diagnosed. She gently grabbed Tyson's arm to help him stand and left him to walk back to his room.

Tyson was glad he was sent to bed, he was exhausted and feeling light headed again.

Tyson started to walk across the room and he was suddenly overwhelmed by dizziness and fell.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed, running to his side, Max and Kai close behind to help.

They picked Tyson up and brought him to his bed.

"You have to stay in bed. If you need anything, just yell, okay?" Hilary said quietly to him, before he drifted back into sleep.

"Sure,,," Tyson replied as he fell into unconsciousness.

Hilary put her hand to his forehead again, and he was burning up. It wasn't just warm, he was hot.

:Tyson, please stay strong,: Hilary whispered in her head.

She, Max and Kai walked down the hall towards the living room.

"Is Tyson okay now?" Kenny asked.

"Ya, he's asleep now," Max replied as he saw Hilary pick up the phone and started dialing numbers.

"Who are you calling?" asked Ray.

Hilary didn't reply, because whomever she was calling answered the phone.

"Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment for my friend,

",,,

"Oh you will come to the house? That's great!

",,,

"At 11 am. Okay, thank you." Hilary finished, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Max.

"The doctor. He'll come see Tyson at 11 tomorrow morning.

"That's good. Tyson should feel better when we get some pros in here," Kai stated.

Hilary walked over to the fridge to see what they could have for dinner.

"Hmm, nothing to eat. Tyson must've eaten it before he got ill. We're gonna have to order take out. Anyone got any requests?" she asked, rummaging through the near empty box of ice.

"Only one: PIZZA!" Max exclaimed. Yeah, he was still as hyper as ever. Everyone laughed as Max's face reddened with embarrassment "What? I just think we should have pizza." He said, trying to look innocent.

"Okay, does everyone agree?" asked Hilary.

"Sure!" it was the loudest reply she ever heard.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning, the kitchen table was full of 5 pizza boxes and pop cans everywhere(Good use for training later on I guess). Everyone was still asleep. The clock read 10:30 and the door bell rang. Max awoke with a start looked at the clock on the wall. Realizing what was happening, he ran to the door.

"Hello?" said Max as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"I'm here to see Tyson Granger," said the new comer.

"Oh, right this way," Max said as he stood aside to let the person in.

The man waited for Max to wake up the others and then was led to Tyson's bedroom. He opened the door to the sleeping teen. Hilary walked over to the bed and shook Tyson awake.

"Tyson, the doctors here to see you," Hilary said smiling.

"Oh,,, okay," Tyson said as he started to have a coughing fit.

Hilary helped him sit up, and then she walked to the doorway to let the doctor work.

"I'm Dr. Duran. How are you feeling? I need you to tell me everything," the doctor said as he sat beside Tyson on a chair.

"Well, I have a headache, and my throat kinda hurts,,, I'm dizzy when I stand, and,,, I'm always tired," Tyson explained as the doctor wrote things down on a clipboard.

"Okay now, I'm going to check your breathing and your vision and a few other things," said the doctor as he took out his stethoscope. "Could you lift up your shirt please?

Tyson did as he was told, and the doctor listened to his breathing. Tyson's chest was very well muscled.

Hilary stared in wonder, :Wow! All that kendo practice did him some good. He's very well structured and,,, WHOA, wait just a minute, what am I thinking?!: Hilary mentally smacked herself, blushed and slightly turned her head away from Tyson and the doctor. Kai saw her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself.

As the doctor finished the checks, he sighed and Hilary was worried by it. As he was listening, Tyson started having another coughing fit, and the doctor again sighed and wrote more things down. The doctor then checked Tyson's vision, his throat, looked in his ears, and then he stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"Hmm,,, 103. Tyson, you need to stay in bed," he then stood up and the others walked over to him.

"Your friend has a bad case of the flu. If he gets any worse, it could change to pneumonia," said the doctor; he then saw Hilary's concerned face.

"Don't worry," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Make sure he stays in bed, give him plenty of fluids, and if you can get him to eat anything it would help him too. If he gets any worse, call me right away." Hilary nodded to him, the weight being lifted slightly.

"When will I,,, be able to get out of this,,, God for sacred shit of a bed?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe not for at least a week or two, and that's if it doesn't get worse," explained the doctor.

Seeing that they had no more questions, Hilary paid him, then he left the room, and walked out of the dojo.

"Okay Tyson, you heard the man. Back in bed and you stay there." Ray commanded.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Tyson said, getting back under the covers.

"Take a flu pill before you go to sleep." Kenny said, grabbing the medicine bottle and getting two pills. Tyson took them and a drink of the water.

All of a sudden, Tyson felt extremely exhausted, and he rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. Kenny put the bottle back and everyone left the room.

"This is way too much pressure." Ray commented as the group entered the living room.

"Well, we just have to keep Tyson from getting any worse," said Max.

"He'll be fine," Kai said, everyone sitting down and staring at him oddly," Tyson won't go down that easy without a fight.

"I hope your right." Hilary said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Okay, chapter 2 is now complete! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!!!

Quote of the chapter:

**-------BeyBlade-------**

**Hilary:** Okay guys. Now remember the first rule in pool safety: Make sure NO ONE is wearing the same bathing suit as me. The last thing we need is a fashion foepaw.

**Kenny:** Understood.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Okay, until next time,,,


	3. Philosophy of Life

**NMN:** Yo and hello to the next chapter of Hanging On.

This fic is rated R for mature subject matter. Reader digression is advised.

I don't own BeyBlade. It is copyrighted by Takao Aoki, d-right and TV-Tokyo. I do own this plot line though.

Okay, I know that the flu and pneumonia are VERY contagious. And I know that normally when someone, especially in Japan, gets either illness, people around them wear masks to prevent from getting ill as well. But I find it annoying and irritating. So it's contagious in that Hilary and Tyson don't ÔGO' anywhere until he's better, but I still want everyone to be able to be near him.

Okay? Okay!

"talking" :thinking: (author/me)

**Enjoy!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The clock read midnight on the dot. Max, Hilary, Kenny, Ray and Kai were all asleep in the living room. Tyson was in his bed sleeping, anything but soundly. He tossed and turned, his fevered body covered in sweat.

**---**

Tyson's Dream:

Tyson sat in what seemed like Antarctica. Snow and ice buried half his body and the tips of his hair where beginning to form icicles. He wrapped his arms around himself, desperately trying to stay warm. Tyson thought of various warm items: fire, the beach, and hot food at a buffet table. But he was still freezing.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking and cracking.

"God, no!" Tyson screamed, trying to get up and run. But his body was too weak from the cold to move. The crack eventually ran under his feet and he fell through the crack.

"AAHHHHHH!" But Tyson was able to grab the side of the rocky edge. He sighed with relief. Tyson then heard something. It sounding like something was slithering. It came closer until he heard it right behind him. Tyson slowly turned his head and saw millions of darks hands with long claws. They began to grab him on his arms, legs, torso and even his face. The claws were digging into his skin, breaking the surface and some creating large gashes. Tyson tried to struggle against them, but they started pulling him down into the abyss.

**---**

Tyson continued to whimper and toss in his sleep, the nightmare taking a complete hold of him.

**-------------------------------------**

Hilary awoke to the sound of someone whimpering.

:Sounds like Tyson. I hope he's alright,: she thought as she got up out of her futon.

Hilary looked back at the others, and none of them seemed to hear it. It seemed strange.

Hilary started to walk towards Tyson's room, but when she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Ugh! Sorry." She said. A hand was offered at her face. She looked up to the owner and saw Kai. "Kai? What are up doing up?" she whispered.

"I heard something. I thought it was Tyson." Kai answered, pulling Hilary up off the ground.

"You heard it too?" Just then, they heard the whimpering, more loudly this time and they both rushed to Tyson's room. Hilary was the first one there. She saw Tyson struggling underneath his covers. Kai flicked on the light and they saw how red his face was, and they could see that he was drenched in sweat.

Hilary bent down next to Tyson and put a hand to his forehead.

"Kai, could you grab a bowl of cold water,,, actually, make it ice water and a cloth. Tyson's burning up!" Hilary said as she shook Tyson to try to wake him up.

Kai ran out of the room to get the things, while Hilary desperately tried to wake Tyson up. He didn't wake up; he just kept tossing and turning.

"No! Leave me alone,,, it hurts!" cried Tyson.

Just then Kai came back with the cloth and bowl, he handed it to Hilary. She dipped the cloth into the water, rung out any excess water, and she placed it on Tyson's burning forehead.

"Come on Tyson! Wake up!" pleaded Hilary.

"No,,, please,,, leave me alone,,," Tyson's cries grew softer then he screamed as if he was in pain. Eventually, subconscious tears flowed from Tyson's tightly shut eyes.

Hilary's efforts were soon rewarded. Tyson awoke with a start. He sprang forward, and then from fatigue, he started to fall sideways off the bed, but Kai caught him and placed him against the pillow.

"Are you alright, Tyson?" Kai asked with concern.

"Huh,,, what happened?" Tyson asked, breathing hard and too shallow. "I was,,, having a dream," just before either of his friends could ask what it was about, Tyson started coughing and wheezing.

Kai helped Tyson sit up so he could breathe easier. Hilary picked up the glass of water that was on the night stand and handed it to Tyson.

"Here, drink this," Hilary said as she held the cup to Tyson's mouth.

Tyson took a swig and swallowed it.

"Thanks,,," he said with a pained smile on his face.

Kai helped Tyson lie back on the pillow and then put the thermometer in his mouth.

"You're burning up. Your temperature is 104." Kai stated.

"I'm fine,,, really. It's probably,,, just because of my nightmare." Tyson explained between coughs.

"Well nightmare or not, I'm calling the doctor," Hilary said as she left to get the phone.

Hilary returned a few minutes later.

"Is he coming?" asked Kai.

"He'll be here in the morning around 8," answered Hilary.

Hilary took the cloth on Tyson's forehead, dipped it back in the water and placed it back on his head. Tyson closed his eyes as the cool water on the cloth soothed his burning forehead.

"How do you feel, a little better than before?" asked Hilary.

"It's a,,, hell of a lot,,, better." Tyson said, smiling at her. "Thank,,, you" he whispered as he forced himself to try and stay awake.

"You should go back to sleep. You need your rest." Hilary said, gently caressing Tyson's cheek with her hand. The soft motion soon sent Tyson back into unconsciousness.

Kai looked at Tyson's clock, "Its 3 o'clock. I didn't realize it was this early. You should get back to bed, Hilary.

"But,,," Hilary as cut off by Kai.

"No buts. You've been exhausted since Tyson first got sick. You need your sleep. Besides, I can go for a few hours without rest." Kai explained.

"Oh, alright. But at least let me sleep in here. I don't wanna be far away from him when he's in this condition." Hilary said as she grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet.

Kai sighed at the notion, "Fine, do what you want.

Hilary smiled at Kai, "Thanks.

"Hey, Hilary?" Kai asked.

"Yeah? What is it?

"Why are you so eager to stay around Tyson, especially now?" Kai continued. Kai knew that Hilary had more of a bond to Tyson. It ran Ôskin deep' as people would call it. He just needed to hear it from her.

Hilary blushed at the thought, let alone the question.

"I,,, uh,,, Well." Hilary was at a loss. She didn't know what to say. And even if she did, she wouldn't say it to Kai, especially when Tyson was in room with them; even if he was asleep.

"That's it, isn't it. You like Tyson." Kai noted with a grin.

"Well, of course I like Tyson. He's one of my best friends." Hilary said, trying to cover any trace.

"No. I mean you **_like_** him." Kai was good.

"No way," Hilary looked at Kai, who was still grinning," Well,,, maybe. A little,,, Okay, okay, you got me." Hilary admitted.

"Knew it.

"But he's my friend. I shouldn't feel this way about him. It goes against all laws of humanity." Hilary joked.

"Hey, you can't predict when love does this sorta thing. It's inevitable." Kai said, offering his old, wise words of wisdom. He took a seat in the chair next to the Tyson's bed and locked his hands behind his head, "If you were meant to be, it'll happen. All you really have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride.

**_(Now hear this: NOT A Kai x Hilary fic!!! I repeat: NOT a Kai x Hilary fic!!!) _**

"You know, for a guy who was shunned of any emotion growing up, you sure know the a lot about this sorta thing." Hilary commented.

"Hey, I'm good. What can I say?

"Thanks, Kai. You've really changed. When I first met you, you were always in your own thought. Now a days, you talk more to us and just like now, give more advice. Thanks.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep already.

"Ai ai, Captain Kai." Hilary giggled, before crawling into her Ôbed'.

"That's what Tyson used to say." Kai said, remembering the first time Tyson ever said that to him.

"Huh? When?" Hilary asked.

"A few weeks after we formed the team. We were on our way to the World Championships, but ended up in Europe. Anyway, I told the guys to hurry up and get on board the ship, and then Tyson said that little number of the 'Captain Kai' stuff.

Hilary laughed at the thought.

:Tyson must've gotten a beating for saying it,: Hilary thought.

"G'night, Kai." Hilary said before dosing off.

"Night." Kai said.

Kai remained to watch the two for the rest of the night.

:One down, one to go.: he thought to himself.

**----------------------------------------**

At around 8 o'clock the next morning, the front door had a knock. But Hilary wasn't the one to wake up and answer it. Ray, after gaining his bearing, opened the door to the familiar person.

"Oh, hello.

"Um, I got a call to come and see Tyson." The doctor said.

"Oh, I wasn't aware." Ray said.

"That young woman from before called around 3 in the morning." He explained.

"Oh, well, you know where his room is. I need to wake the others." Ray replied, walking back into the living room. The doctor heading to Tyson's bedroom.

The doctor entered the room. Hilary was by Tyson's side and Kai stood behind her. Tyson's face was contorted with pain and still bright red.

Hilary moved out of the way and the doctor commenced his checks. Around that time, the others arrived into the room, asking Kai and Hilary random questions on Tyson's condition. But they couldn't offer any answers. A few minutes later, the doctor turned to them with a gloomy expression on his face. Everyone wanted to hear the news.

"Is he doing okay?" asked Kenny.

"What we feared has happened. His flu has changed to pneumonia. All I can say is give him the flu medicine **_every _**time he wakes up, get him to eat, and make sure he stays in bed, no matter what."

Hilary was speechless, one of her best friends was diagnosed with pneumonia. Tears welded into her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

Just then, Max asked what they were all thinking, "Could he,,, die?

"I'd be lying to you if I said no. There is a small chance that he could die but if you properly take care of him, you shouldn't have anything to worry about.

After a few more details and such, the doctor left.

**------------------------------- **

Everyone left Tyson's room after making sure he'd be alright. They joined back into the living room after getting a half empty bag of chips and drinks.

"H-he could die. It's my fault he's like this. If only I'd seen the symptoms earlier,,, maybe he wouldn't be like this now." Hilary blamed herself for everything.

"No one knew about this ahead of time, Hilary. You can't blame yourself. If anything, we're all to blame." Ray said, trying to encourage Hilary.

"Hmm." Hilary starting drifting off into a trance-like state.

Minutes passed by, the room in complete silence. Eventually, it was broken from a faint row of coughs. Tyson was getting worse and they all knew it. They just didn't want to face the reality that one of their best friends had a chance of dying. It was scary.

"Tyson must be filthy." Ray said, trying to get at least a bit off the subject of death, "Maybe someone should help him get into the shower.

Everyone glanced at another person in the room: Ray looked at Kai, Kai looked at Hilary, Hilary looked at Max, Max looked at Kenny and Kenny looked at Ray.

"Okay, so how do we choose?" Hilary asked.

"Wait, I'll be right back." Max exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, 5 straws sticking out of his right hand.

"You're kidding, right?!" Kenny yelled.

"Hey, at least it's fair.

Everyone agreed and drew a straw. Longest went to Ray. Between that was Kai Max and Kenny. Shortest went to Hilary.

"Well, Hilary, looks like your getting Tyson into the tub." Ray laughed.

"NO FAIR!!! Max, you fixed it, didn't you?!" Hilary cried.

"Hey, I said it was fair,,, in love and war, that is. Hehehehehe." Max laughed along with ray and Kenny. Kai smirked t Hilary's expression. Steam may as well had been coming out of her ears.

"Oh, fine, I'll do it. But you guys owe me big time!" Hilary said as she went over to her bag.

"Huh? What are you getting?" Ray asked.

"I haven't showered in three days. I'm gonna take a shower with Tyson, but not naked." Hilary said, pulling out her bathing suit, towel and hairbrush.

The guys didn't laugh or even giggle. They just smiled and said good luck to Hilary.

As Hilary walked down the hall, she could hear the guys laughing their heads off back in the living room.

:Bastards!: she thought.

Hilary imagined getting into a bathtub with Tyson if they were naked. Now there was a disturbing thought.

Hilary grabbed her mask and put it on before she went into the room.

"Tyson, wake up." Hilary whispered. Tyson was still asleep. "At least he wasn't like earlier." She said quietly.

Hilary turned her head to Tyson's nightstand and noticed a picture frame. The frame looked to be made of dark oak and the back was covered in black velvet.

Hilary turned it back over and two people in the picture looked familiar. One of them she knew was Tyson. He looked around 3 or 4 years old. He didn't have his trademark hat on him. Instead, it rested on Hito's head, Tyson's brother's and formally known as Jin of the Gale. He seemed around 9 or 10. But the other two people she had never met before. One of them was a tall muscular man with midnight black hair. He had Tyson and Hito both in a headlock. Standing beside them was a woman with long wavy blue hair and silver eyes. She seemed to be giggling at the three men.

"That's my,,, mom and dad." Hilary jumped at the voice. Tyson had woken up and realized Hilary was looking at the photo," We were on,,, a vacation after my dad got back from a dig." Tyson was still struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,,," Hilary started, placing the photo back on the nightstand.

"I don't mind." Tyson said, "Why did you,,, wake me up?

"We realized you needed a bath, so the guys got me to come in here and get you into the tub." Hilary blushed, but was thankful for the mask to cover it up. But Tyson seemed to blush even more than her, even though his already redden face.

"Um,,, I,,, uh,,," Tyson just babbled for a moment, before Hilary started to giggle.

"Come on," Hilary helped Tyson sit up and guided him out of the bed. Occasionally, Tyson would sway and Hilary would have to catch him.

Eventually, Hilary got Tyson into the washroom to change into a pair of swimming shorts (with great difficulty by himself) and Hilary went into the bathroom to let the water run and get changed into her bathing suit.

(The washroom is a toilet, sink and mirror. The bathroom has the bath. I just needed two places for these guys to change. Also the bathroom is basically how you see it in almost every anime; a rinsing area and square tub. Don't think it's like the ones we have that are made of VERY hard plastics and such.)

"Hilary,,," Tyson said behind the door, "Am I allowed in now?

"Yeah," Hilary shouted back, turning the water off and running to the door to help Tyson in.

When Hilary opened the door, Tyson was shocked, as was Hilary. Both thought that the other looked amazing.

For Tyson, Hilary looked very lean and fit. But her curves were astounding. He eyed her from head to toe.

For Hilary, Tyson was very well muscled. They didn't stick out like rocks like Ray and Kai's did. Yet still, his body was very nicely toned.

The moment was broken when Tyson got light headed again and started to fall. Hilary caught him in time. But the floor was a bit slippery and she fell on her butt, Tyson on top of her.

"Okay, OW, that hurt!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Hil," Tyson said as he tried to get off of her.

"It's okay, Tyson. You have an excuse." Hilary just waved it off and got Tyson back on his feet and into the tub.

After taking around 5 minutes to get from to the floor to the bathtub, the two slid in and enjoyed the comfort of the steamy water.

"Feel any better, Tyson?" Hilary asked after getting relaxed herself.

"Much," was all he said.

"Good.

For a majority of the time, Hilary and Tyson said nothing and just cleaned themselves. After a while, while they were just soaking, Tyson started a conversation.

"I heard what the doctor said." He said. His voice was a lot clearer. Bath must've helped.

"Y-you did?" Hilary asked, :So he knew.:

"I know I could die,,, but I'm not scared.

"Huh? W-why?" Hilary was shocked. Any normal person would've been doing everything they could at that point to prevent themselves from dying. But Tyson looked very calm about the whole situation.

"Since I was a kid and Grandpa stared training me in kendo, I was always told that I will die when I die. If this is the point my life ends, I accept it.

"I was always told to remember one phrase:

I will accept my death with grace.

I will fight my foe unflinchidly.

I will die with honor.

"I still listen to that code and repeat it to myself everyday. I always prepare myself if at any point I die. So I live my life as much as I can. I enjoy every minute of it and I make sure I have no regrets." Tyson said, not fumbling with any words or stammering.

Hilary was shocked. Who would live their life thinking that they could die at any point? It seemed almost inhuman. But in a way, it looked like a good thing. Because of that philosophy, Tyson was always a cheery and happy person and never held a grudge against anyone. Almost everyone Tyson ever met was effected by him and they ended up happier than they were before hand. Tyson never had any doubts or regrets in his life.

On one hand, it was a depressing thing to think that your life could easily end at any moment. But on the other, it sort of forces you to live a good and healthy life.

"Tyson, do you at least fight it? I mean, do you even try to find a way to prevent it?" Hilary asked. Tyson waited a moment before answering her.

"I only fight when there's a chance. I won't fight when it's useless. There's no point." Tyson sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him, "But I'm fighting now and I will keep on trying to live until I know I have no hope.

Hilary looked away from Tyson when tears arose. She felt ashamed to be crying now.

"Hilary? You okay?" Tyson asked.

"You might not be afraid to die. But I'm afraid of losing you." Hilary whimpered, hugging herself and trying to stop the sobs.

"Hilary,,, come here." Tyson said.

"Huh,,, uh,,, okay." Hilary crawled over to the other side of the tub next to Tyson. She leaned back against the wall and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Don't cry over me." Tyson said, his hand coming up to Hilary's face and using his thumb to wipe away the few shed tears, "I'd kill myself if I made you cry.

Hilary looked up at Tyson and he back. Another blush started in Hilary's cheeks.

The moment was broken when Tyson went into another coughing fit. He turned away from Hilary, not wanted her to get ill as well.

"Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed, gently rubbing his back to soothe the coughs. They soon died down, but Tyson was breathing heavily again.

"Maybe we should get you back into bed." Hilary said, standing to get out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Tyson when he stood up, with her help of course.

They struggled, but got Tyson into a new pair of pajamas, disinfected his room and got him back into bed.

Hilary was exhausted and fell asleep in the makeshift bed near Tyson's. Tyson watched her as she soon went to sleep, slightly feeling guilty for making so tired. After a while, he soon joined her in dreamland.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Chapter three now complete! Man, my hand hurts. I wrote this all in the last 3 hours. I'm going up to my cottage tomorrow and I wanted to get the next chapter up before I left. Okay, so, PLEASE review!

Now for the **quote of the chapter:**

**-----BeyBlade-----**

**Kai**: Battles are fought with the head, and not with the heart.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Personally, I disagree with that statement. Your heart is what you should always follow and it is your intuition in life. That's my philosophy anyway.

Okay, until next time,,,


	4. Signs of Hope

**NMN:** Yo and hello, welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On.

Again, I don't own BeyBlade. But I do own this plot line.

Rated R for mature content.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past 3 chapters.

Now, in this chapter, I'm not giving into the request of people asking Tyson to get better. He may seem like it, but there is MUCH more to come. I'm expecting this fic to be around 13-15 chapters long. So there's a lot more to us to go through.

"talking" :thinking: (author/me)

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aw, hey guys. Check this out." Max said in a low whisper. Ray, Kai and Kenny came down the hallway and peeked into Tyson's room to find the two deep in sleep.

"We should let them sleep. Hilary needs it just as much as Tyson does." Ray stated, shutting the door and all four proceeded back to the living room.

After they all got dressed and cleaned up, it was around 11:30 am. Kai wandered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to, once again, find no eatable contents inside.

"We should probably go to the store and get some food." Kai suggested.

"Grandpa said he left some money in one of the drawers in the kitchen." Kenny said. Kai looked through about 4 drawers until he found around $25 (yen, dollars, whatever).

"Maybe one of us should stay and keep an eye on those two." Ray said, finally emerging from the washroom, his hair back in it's wrap.

"Great, thanks for volunteering, Ray." Max yelled back as he, Kai and Kenny were just out the front entrance.

"But, hey, guys!" Ray yelled at his so-called friends. He sighed and accepted his duty as watchman. He walked back to the room where Tyson and Hilary were sleeping, pulled out the chair and decided then would be a good time to re-configure Driger.

**---**

(Tyson's Dream)

Tyson was once again in the frigid ice land and was near freezing. He felt as if his own body temperature had dropped 30 degrees fahrenheit. His breath was easy to see and his lips were almost frozen shut.

After a moment or two, Tyson was able to part his lips, blood trickling down his chin. He wasn't able to feel it though, for his face had gone numb.

:What could be worse?: He thought, his body beginning to shiver.

Suddenly, a light from the heavens shone with a brilliance. It was like the sun had just come from behind the clouds. Although, the light was tinted blue and it's radiance was exhilarating.

Tyson covered his eyes with his arms and,,,

"Hey, wait a minute, Tyson murmured, acknowledging his lips could move as well, "My arms aren't num anymore.

Tyson attempted to stand up and succeeded. :But, how: He thought.

Tyson heard a roar above his head and looked back at the light. It was a familiar sound that he knew all too well.

"Dra-Dragoon?" he stammered, staring up at his faithful companion.

"Tyson." Dragoon said, his amazingly powerful and overwhelming voice acting like thunder.

The ground began to shake and crack, just like it had before. Tyson fell though in cracks and grabbed the ridge. He knew what was to come. The hands slithered around him once again and enclosed him in a tight grip. The claws were digging and piercing into his skin. He wanted to cry out in pain, but was still afraid to, as if it would only cause more suffering.

"Tyson." Dragoon called out again, but never moved.

"DRAGOON! Help me! Please!" Tyson screamed, struggling against his foe and reaching out for the blue dragon.

"Tyson! Tyson, wake up!" someone else was calling out to him. It was masculine and familiar.

**---**

Tyson sprung out from his bed, breathing heavily and with difficulty.

"Dude, you okay?!" Ray asked frantically.

"Yeah,,, bad,,, dream," Tyson said before he rested his head back onto the pillow.

"Man, you were freaking out. It was creepy." Ray explained, "I'm surprised Hilary didn't wake up.

"Huh? H-Hilary?" Tyson stammered, looking over to the girl sleep. She was still exhausted.

"She's been worrying about you a lot, Tyson. You don't give her enough credit." Ray stated.

:You're right, Ray,: Tyson said to myself.

Ray reached over to the desk and grabbed the flu medication, shook out two small pills and put it back. He gave them to Tyson, swallowed them and some water.

"You think you could eat?" Ray asked, "The doctor said you should be trying to eat more. You look in fatigue to me anyway.

"Yeah,,, Actually,,, I feel,,, a lot hungrier." Tyson said.

"You oughta be. It's been almost 2 days since you last ate." Ray stated, "I'll be back with something." And with that, Ray left.

Tyson looked back at Hilary and smiled at her. She looked so at peace in sleep.

"Ray's right. I don't,,, give her enough,,, credit." Tyson said aloud. He sighed and shut his eyes.

Hilary heard a soft sigh and gently woke up. Tyson opened his eyes and was surprised.

"Tyson? What are you,,, doing up?" Hilary asked between a yawn.

"Me? How did,,, you wake up now but,,, not earlier?" he retorted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hilary was confused and didn't know what Tyson meant.

"Well,,, from what Ray told me,,, I was freaking out,,, and shit. He said that,,, it was a shock that,,, you didn't wake up." Tyson explained, still with difficulty.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Hilary stood up and got to Tyson's side before he could object.

"I'm fine. You,,, on the other hand, need more sleep." He said. Hilary giggled at the statement.

"You crack me up, Tyson. You know that?" Hilary said with a laugh, making Tyson smirk.

Ray walked in at that point, a tray of chicken soup and orange juice. Tyson started for it and ate like he was a dying man. (Well, technically, he is, but that's beside the point.)

"Where are the others?" Hilary asked.

"They went to the store to get some food. This place is empty, except for the soup I found." Ray replied.

Tyson finished up the soup and juice and Ray took the tray back to the kitchen.

"You seem to be getting better." Hilary said, placing a hand to his forehead, "But you're still hot. Hang on, I'll be right back." Hilary took the bowl of water and the cloth and went off to the washroom to get fresh water.

She returned, Ray back in the room just talking to Tyson.

"Here." Hilary said as she placed the ice-cold cloth on Tyson's head. His face immediately softened and his natural skin color began to over power the redness.

"You feel any better?" she asked.

"A lot. Thanks." Tyson said before he fell asleep. Hilary smiled at him.

"Hey, Hilary?' Ray asked.

"Yeah?

"Where'd you get those cuts?" Ray noticed scratched, cuts, gashes and other small injuries along her arms and legs.

"Huh? What?" Hilary looked at herself and saw what Ray did, "I didn't even feel them. That's weird.

"You go clean up and go to sleep. I'll watch him." Ray said, taking his seat back on the chair.

"But,,," Hilary was cut off.

"Go, now!" Ray commanded.

"Geez, you sound like Kai." Hilary commented as she cleaned up the cuts and scratches, then snuggled back into her bed on the opposite side of Tyson's bed.

**--------------------------**

Around 45 minutes later, Kai Max and Kenny arrived from their shopping expedition, food covering their faces.

"You think we got enough?" Kenny asked.

"When Tyson gets better and him not eating for a while, all this oughta be good just for him." Max laughed.

"Hey, guys." Ray greeted.

"Hey. How are the two love birds doing?" Kai asked. Max and Kenny looked at him oddly, but Ray knew what he meant.

"They're asleep. They woke up a while ago, but that's it. Tyson had some food. He looks like he's getting a bit better." Ray explained. All three of his teammates faces brightened with hope.

"Great!" Max cheered.

They put away all the food and sat down in the living room. They all looked tired, but it wasn't even compared to how exhausted Hilary was.

**---------------------------**

At 1 pm, Tyson was shivering and whimpering in his sleep again. Sweat beads rolled down his face. Hilary sprung up at the sound of Tyson.

"Tyson!" She cried, running to his side, desperately trying to wake him up. "Tyson, please! Wake up!" she never got a response. Tyson continued to shiver and toss.

After a while, Hilary remembered something.

**---**

(Flash back)

"How do you feel, a little better than before?" asked Hilary.

"It's a,,, hell of a lot,,, better." Tyson said, smiling at her. "Thank,,, you" he whispered as he forced himself to try and stay awake.

"You should go back to sleep. You need your rest." Hilary said, gently caressing Tyson's cheek with her hand. The soft motion soon sent Tyson back into unconsciousness.

(End flash back)

**---**

Hilary remembered that every time she brushed Tyson's face with her hand, he calmed down.

:Maybe,,, it'll work now.: She thought. Hilary placed her hand to Tyson's clammy cheek and gently stroked it. His contorted, pained face soon relaxed and calmed. His breathing was steady again and he looked at peace. Better than he's been the last few days at least.

"Wow." Hilary whispered.

Hilary suddenly thought as to what Tyson said earlier that morning. How he lived by a philosophy and that he'd only fight when he stood a chance. Tyson said that he would accept death when the time came. But he would fight and stay strong until the moment he knew it was over.

:Is he fighting now?: she thought, :Why wouldn't he be? I don't want him to die. I won't let him.: Hilary vowed to herself at that moment that she would never let anything happen to Tyson.

After watching Tyson for a bit longer, Hilary soon fell asleep on his chest, her hand dropping off his and back to her side.

Tyson's face was no longer flushed, his breathing was completely normal and the sweat was drying off.

**---------------------------**

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Tyson was the first to wake up. His head felt a lot clearer and he could actually wake without difficulty. Tyson looked at his alarm clock.

"3 pm." He whispered. Tyson tried to lift the blankets off, but something preventing him. He looked down and saw Hilary asleep on top of him.

Tyson gently shook Hilary and that, in turn, woke her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why does a pizza look like Tyson?: she asked herself.

"T-Tyson? Tyson! What are you doing out of bed?!" Hilary yelled. She jumped up and practically pushed Tyson back down to the bed and covered him to his chin with the blanket.

"I'm fine, really!" Tyson exclaimed, with one of his innocent smiles on his face.

Hilary rested a hand on his forehead.

"Whoa! Your fever is down!" Hilary exclaimed. It looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from Hilary's chest. A pure look of relief washed over her tired features, "But you still have a slight one, so you aren't getting out of bed, bub.

"I'm fine, really, Hilary. You don't have to worry about me," Tyson said, trying to get back up.

Hilary just giggled.

"The others will want to see how much you've improved," after that was said, Hilary left.

It was only a moment later that Tyson's friends came barricading into his room.

"Tyson! Buddy, how ya doing?" Max asked frantically.

"You need anything?" asked Kenny.

"Guys, really. I'm a lot better. I don't need anything." Tyson said trying to calm him friends down.

"Guys, stop!" Hilary yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her, "Tyson may have dropped in temperature, but he still needs rest. A few more minutes, then Tyson is back to sleep." Hilary commanded.

**------------------------------**

So after a bit, they appointed Max as the next watch over Tyson. Everyone else returned to the living room, deciding what to do next.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Ooooohh! Cliffy! I'm so evil. Review and watch out for the next chapter.

Now for the Quote of the Chapter:

**------InuYasha------**

**Inuyasha:** See my lover?,,, Uh, there must be some kind of misunderstanding! Let me get this straight; you and I are supposed to be lovers?

**Kagome:** Uh, this is no time to get all shy.

**Monten:** You little vixen, I knew you were kidding.

**Inuyasha:** You actually thought I'd hand over the jewel as a ransom to get you back?!

**Kagome:** Of course, because that's what a lover would do!

**Inuyasha:** Well we ain't lovers! And without love, the whole argument kinda falls apart!

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NMN:** Hehehehe! Okay, until next time,,,


	5. Losing Father, Losing Friend

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On.

**Attention---**Okay, as you know, this fic is planning to go until about chapter 13-15. So the plot line will develop. We are nowhere near finished.

**Rated R** for mature content and subject matter.

I don't own BeyBlade at all. But I do own this plot line.

In this chapter, you'll learn a bit more about Hilary and it is a big hint as to what is going on and why Tyson seems to be recovering.

"Talking" :Thinking: (Author/Me)

**ENJOY!!!**

**---Chapter 5---**

"Hilary, you are going back to bed." Kai said bluntly, turning to his three remaining companions.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"We can't afford you getting sick like Tyson. You've been too busy worrying about him to think of your own health." Kai stated.

"But,,,

"Go to bed!" Kai yelled. Hilary sighed and gave up. She had to admit, she was tired. Some more sleep would do her some good. She silently retreated to Tyson's room. Even if she was to sleep, she never wanted to be far from Tyson.

"I don't know how she said I sound like you. You're plainly bossy." Ray commented.

"You talk like you have a death-wish. You're in luck, I have a murder-wish." Kai retorted. Ray jerked away from him.

"Now you're being scary.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kenny asked, breaking up the squabble.

"All we can really do is wait." Kai stated.

"Hey, Kenny, do you remember when Tyson's dad was supposed to come?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah. Tyson said he was going to arrive tomorrow. Maybe seeing his dad will help cheer Tyson up and help him recover." He suggested.

"Maybe." Kai said.

**8888888888888888888**

"Hey Hilary." Max said as Hilary reentered the room, "Where are the others?

"In the living room. Kai said I should get some more sleep.

"Well, you have been a little,,,

"Overprotective?" Hilary completed.

"I was gonna say heavy-handed.

"I just don't wanna lose him, Max.

"It seems to be working. Look how much he's improved." Max stated, looking back at Tyson, sound asleep.

"Yeah, I guess.

Hilary yawned and decided to get back into her makeshift bed. It took a while for her to fall asleep. But after a few moments, she silently drifted off into sleep.

---(Hilary's Dream)---

Hilary, looking to be around age five, ran through a park of grass and trees, it forever being her world to explore. White and pink cherry blossom petals fell from the sky in an ever-descending spiral of wonder and enchantment. It looked like confetti, blowing around in the wind. Hilary would try to grab the petals in her dark blue kimono, a white cherry blossom print covering it. She then tripped and fell onto her face. She sat up and spit out the dirt.

"Hilary, dear, you alright?" her mother called, a few feet away.

"Yeah mommy! I fine!" Hilary exclaimed, simply brushing off the incident.

Her mother and father walked towards their daughter and picked her up off the ground. Her father placed her legs over his shoulders and she rested her upper body on his head. The happy family laughed and cheered. They'd hoped to never part.

---Few months later---

"Daddy!" Hilary cried, tears cascading down her face as she tried to find her father, her mother following her close behind.

"Hilary! Stop!" she yelled, grabbing hold of her and holding her close.

"No! Leggo, leggo! Daddy!" Hilary continued to scream.

Hilary didn't realize where she was. It was a place where people were being rolled around on carts and the halls were pure white. In every upper corner, rounded mirrors were placed. Tall people in long white coats and dresses walked around with clipboards in hand, some running to different places. Hilary didn't like place. As a child, she was very insightful as to what her senses told her. She sensed death and a thick aura of it was in the air.

Hilary broke free from her mother and continued to run down halls.

She found a door and swung it open. The sight before her would've traumatized her. Luckily, it didn't.

Her father was set in a hospital bed and was as pale as death. On a screen that had a wire connected to him, a neon flat green line crossed it and making a long siren sound that Hilary would forever fear.

Doctors were around him, trying everything they could to save the man that almost pulled into death. Each of them had suits that were designed to protect them from whatever her father was suffering from.

There was one man that stood out. Hilary could see it through the glass over his face, yet the rest of his body was covered in the plastic suit. His chester brown hair was sprawled and untidy. He had an over sized mustash that would've made anyone laugh. His glasses were so thick that it looked as if his eyes were popping out of his head.

That one man stood out, but Hilary didn't know why.

"Huh? Oh my God! Get out of here!" the man yelled, acknowledging Hilary's presence. She remembered why she was there and tried to run for her father.

"Get her out of here, now! She could die from what's in here!" the doctor commanded.

Two nurses grabbed Hilary literally dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming. Her face was stained with tears and they wouldn't stop for a long time.

"She was in the room for too long." One of the nurses said.

"Get Paulson. He'll know what to do." The other retorted. The first nurse ran back into the room and got the man Hilary eyed. She was suddenly scared and afraid.

"Bring her to ICU and get her into a bed. I'll be there in a moment." He stated, rushing back into her father's room. Hilary screamed for her father.

Hilary was brought to a room much like her father's, but with less equipment. She was seated on a bed and was strapped down because she was fussing far too much.

"I want daddy!" Hilary continued as she was being placed on the bed.

"I know dear. Just stay here." The nurse said.

"Where's the dosage?" the doctor from before came in, still in his plastic suit.

"On the tray. But sir?" the nurse questioned, "But, it's never been tested.

"Then she'll be the guinea pig. We'll watch her until she reaches prime of life. If nothing goes wrong until then, it'll be proof that it is useable." He explained, picking up the needle placed on the tray.

Hilary saw the needle and screamed louder than before. The doctor carefully approached her. The nurse loosely, but tight enough, grabbed Hilary's left arm and held it down. The doctor quickly placed the needle where it should be, pressed in and pushed out the reddish liquid in the syringe.

Hilary was in slight pain, but it slowly disappeared after her arm was bandaged.

"What if it doesn't work?" Hilary heard her mother ask.

"Then she'd die from the disease her father had. But if it works for now, we'll record her process as she moves on in life. If no side affects occur, than the dose is the antidote. We'd have a cure after years of study.

Hilary realized what the man said.

:Die? Daddy was sick?: Hilary began to cry as she realized the harsh reality of her life. Her father was dead.

---(End of Dream)---

Hilary shot out of her bed, alarming Max and making him fall out of his chair.

"Whoa, Hilary! Don't scare me like that!" Max exclaimed, brushing himself off, "You alright?

Hilary was breathing heavily and was lost in her head. The dream, or nightmare, scared her a great deal.

"Hilary?" Max whispered.

"Huh?!" Hilary snapped her head around and looked at Max. She was pale and sweaty.

:Whatever the dream was, it scared her good.: Max thought starring at her dreary expression.

Tyson began to stir in his sleep, but not enough to worry Max or Hilary. But Hilary was still scared. She got out of her bed and sat on Tyson's bed, gently staring at his face.

He'd become so calm and was recovering quickly. Yet, Hilary still had the doubts of a revival.

:I won't lose him like I did my father.: she thought.

She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead. His temperature remained where it was the last time she checked. She looked up at his clock. It was 7:30 pm.

"Four and a half hours?" Hilary said aloud, but emotionless, as if it didn't faze her that she got the sleep she deserved.

"Yeah. Kenny came in at around 6, offering to watch, but I said I'd stay here until you woke up.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Something the matter Hilary?" Max asked.

"Oh, no,,, nothing.

"You sure?

"Yes! I'm fine okay?!" Hilary shouted back, glaring at Max.

Hilary realized that she was sounding harsh.

"Oh, sorry Max. I'm just,,, being my overprotective self again." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." He said, "Hey, Hilary.

"Yeah?

"Tyson,,, woke up earlier.

"Huh? When?!" Hilary exclaimed.

"About 20 or 30 minutes after you went to sleep. You were,,, kinda out of it. For a bit, you were tossing and mumbling some things. It woke him up.

"I-I did?

"Yeah, he was worried about you. Bit of a change considering the situation we have at the moment, huh?

"Oh, yeah, I guess.

:He was worried about me?: Hilary thought.

The door suddenly slid open with Ray, Kai and Kenny in the doorway.

"You guys okay in here?" Ray asked.

"We heard Hilary and thought something might've happened. Kenny added.

"We're fine. Hilary was a little stressed, that's all." Max explained.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Kai asked.

"Four and a half hours worth okay for you?" She answered sarcastically.

"That'd be enough for me." Came a new voice.

"Tyson? Hey, how you doing?" asked Kenny.

"Not any better, not any worse, Chief." He answered.

"That's good to hear." said Max.

"You want some food?" asked Hilary, feeling a bit hungry herself.

"I could go for some good ol' pancakes." Tyson stated, a wide grin on his face.

"Tyson! It's 7:30 at night! You don't eat a breakfast food at this time." Ray stated.

"Well, actually, I'd enjoy some pancakes too. Haven't had Ôem in a while." Said Hilary, "You guys want any?

"We all ate already while you two were getting your beauty sleep." Kai answered.

"Okay, so it's just for me and Tyson then?

**888888888888888888**

The guys, except for Tyson, retreated to the living room. Hilary returned to Tyson's room with their **_dinner_** in hand.

Throughout the time they ate Ð Tyson ate normally for once Ð Hilary glanced at him numerous times, smiling at him. He caught her a few of those times, but they brushed it off.

By the time they were finished eating, Tyson had finished 7 pancakes and Hilary only got 2 in.

"Looks like your appetite is coming back, dough-boy." laughed Hilary.

"Hey!" he laughed back.

Even though Tyson and Hilary never saw eye to eye **_all_** the time, there were other moments, like now, when all they could do was laugh. Laugh at the stupid things they used to argue about, the meaningless things, or for the simplicity of enjoy each other's company.

:What am I doing? I flirted with him! How long until it develops into something more?: Hilary was fighting herself. She had no clue as to whether her feelings for Tyson were a mere crush or the real thing.

Tyson got up to get rid of his tray.

"Oh, I'll take it, don't worry.' Hilary quickly grabbed his tray along with her dishes and dropped them in the kitchen. She came back to Tyson sitting on the side of his bed, starring at her. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Suddenly, Tyson grinned, almost evilly. He stood up, gently pushed Hilary so she was outside the door and he closed it behind him.

"Tyson! Get back in there! You still need to recover." Hilary exclaimed, still confused by his actions.

"You'll have to get past me first." He replied, smiling slyly.

She laughed and tried pushing him, but it didn't work. His balance was too good.

"Err,,, Tyson!" she chuckled. She was having fun, she had to admit. Maybe that was Tyson's intent. He saw how depressed she had been about his condition. Maybe he just wanted to cheer her up with so fun. Suddenly got a plan. It was harmless real,,, Well,,, Nearl_y_ harmless, and way too daring of her.

Hilary wrapped her arms around Tyson's waist. She felt him tense. The warmth of his body was strong. As she reached out just an extra centimeter,,,

Hilary finally pushed the door open, only then realizing that Tyson was leaning against the door. Hilary fell completely on top of him, staring into his eyes. Swallowing, she felt his hand run down her arm, to her waist.

The two continued to stare at each other. Then Tyson softly breathed her name and Hilary lowered her face to his and they met in a firm yet gentle kiss. Tyson could feel her tense up, then practically melt into his embrace. Her hands came to his chest and she returned the kiss with a certain 'longing'.

Hilary felt her head go light and soon couldn't breathe anymore. She reluctantly broke away from Tyson and he pulled away too. They were panting for a while, then smiled at each other.

"Are you two alright?" Max called. Hilary got up quickly. Tyson looked seriously freaked out. He'd helped her up, using the hand that he'd rested on her waist to practically throw her off the ground.

"We're fine, Max!" Hilary called back, :God, if the others saw us like that, I'd be humiliated for forever!:

Tyson lightly smiled at her, the blush only deepening. Hilary just touched her lips, staring blankly ahead, still trying to pull herself back down to earth.

Tyson slid back into his bed, but lay awake, his arms behind his head and fingers locked. Hilary sat on her temporary bed.

" I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to get you back in here." she chuckled. Tyson nodded. Hilary had resorted to lying.

"Don't try anything like that again without telling me," He warned. He ruffled his hair, he had abandoned his hat.

"Why? Got all embarrassed?" asked Hilary. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No! I thought you were serious!" The tone of his voice. It was mocking. Oh Tyson, she had been serious.

:I was serious, God-Dammit!: she yelled mentally.

"Well, I wasn't," she found her mouth saying. For a while they stayed in silence, until the awkwardness got to Hilary.

"Why did you do that in the first place?" she asked.

"You need to get out more, ya now that, Hil? You shouldn't have to watch over a stupid bastard like me." Tyson replied.

Hilary looked at him with consideration.

"Well, you may be arrogant, stubborn and pig-headed at times," she started, getting Tyson's attention," but you aren't and never will be a stupid bastard.

"Thanks, Hil.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Okay, that's it for chapter 5! Hope ya liked it!

If some of you missed it, there was yet another Sneak Peek on YTV on Monday. It was episode 4 in G-Rev. SO much proof in there that Ty/Hil was meant to be! They sat by the river and talked to each other for a bit. It was so sweet!

Now enjoy the stylings of the **Quote of the Chapter!**

**---BeyBlade: G-Rev---**

**Tyson:** Hey, Hilary. Sorry about before. But I guess I'm just a little freaked that Max and Ray quit.

**Hilary:** Oh, forget about it, Tyson.

**Tyson:** Ya know, at first I thought our chances of winning were finito. But now I'm even more determined to win the championship than ever before.

**Hilary:** Hey, I'm right behind you.

**Tyson:** Thanks, Hilary. That means a lot to me.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** OOOOOOO!!! The cuteness of the couple! Okay, until next time,,,


	6. What I Do For You

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On!

**Sorry for the delay. School started, G-Revolution started, Anime Club,,, you get it!**

Today's chapter is a little different. It may be a little deceiving, but you REALLY have to pay attention to every detail in the story. It's all crucial to the ending.

**Also, I'm not a pervert! I just added in area in here because it develops the plot line.**

**Rated R** for mature content in later chapters.

"talking" Ôthinking' (Me/Author)

**Enjoy!**

**---CHAPTER 6---**

Tyson and Hilary had been talking to each other for last 2 hours. It was 10 pm and the guys were wondering what they were talking about.

Max pressed his ear to the door of Tyson's room. He shushed the other so he could hear properly. But from what he could hear, they weren't doing anything but breathing.

Max gave up listening and slid the door open a crack. Tyson was silently asleep in his bed and Hilary asleep on top of him like before. It was true sight. The two looked so at peace, especially Tyson. Having Hilary near him probably helped him recover.

The guys didn't want to do this, but they were afraid that Hilary was going to get as sick as Tyson if she didn't keep her distance every now and then. Kenny and Max gathered up Hilary's make shift bed in the room and took it to set-up in the training room, while Ray helped get Hilary up onto Kai's back. They brought her to the training room and gently set her down onto the bed. Once she was completely tucked in, the guys returned to the living room.

Tyson had woken up while the guys moved Hilary into the other room. He tried for a good half hour to get back to sleep, but it was in vain. A coughing fit arose in Tyson's throat. He had to sit up to try and breath properly. After the fit, he let his head fall back onto the pillow. He raised his hand to his forehead, only to realize that it was getting hotter and he was sweating again. Tyson took slow deep breaths to calm himself. It eventually worked and he felt a bit better.

Tyson remembered the look on Hilary's face from the past few days, when he had coughed or shivered. Her eyes always widened and he knew every time he went into another fit, it distressed Hilary terribly. She hated to hear him struggling to breathe, and felt helpless when nothing she did made it any better. But really, everything she did, every assistance, every touch, every thought. If Hilary wasn't there at all, Tyson would have given in long ago. He was grateful, but he wasn't sure how much. Even before he'd gotten ill, Hilary was always by Tyson's side. He'd never shown her the congratulations she deserved. And he felt she deserved to have the gratitude to be loved. It was true; Tyson had loved Hilary for a long time. He just never knew how to tell her. That's why he ended up insulting her in some way when really he didn't mean to.

It killed Tyson to see Hilary sad because of him. But whenever they didn't argue or fight and they just had fun with each other, it was the best time Tyson ever had. He remembered telling Hilary about his vow earlier. He said that he tried to live without regret and enjoy every minute of life. The only time he enjoyed the most was when he was with Hilary. It was sad for Tyson to think that she had given him so much joy and he in some way or form threw it back in her face. At least now while he was sick, Tyson was thanking Hilary every chance he got.

It suddenly struck Tyson that he didn't know how Hilary's father had died, but her reaction to his illness made him wonder if her father had died of a coughing illness. If that was the case, then the fear of his flu came from Hilary's old memories of her father and part of her still associated coughing with death. And while he knew she understood that he was going to be fine, a nameless fear still lurked behind her eyes that Tyson could not make go away.

All the thinking eventually tired Tyson out and he fell into the pits of sleep once more. His dreams were beginning to haunt him again. He had returned to the frigid ice land and as before, Dragoon would call out to him, but Tyson only ended up being dragged into depths of what seemed like Hell. Tyson was never able to find out what the dream, or even Dragoon was trying to tell him. Every now and then, he looked to his beyblade and silently asked what Dragoon was saying. But the dragon of wind never gave a response.

Tyson glanced at the clock. It was around 2 am. Tyson decided that sleep wasn't going to help him. The nightmare was creeping him out and he needed a chance to think.

"I should probably try to get a bit cleaner. This stupid flu's been making me feel disgusting." Tyson said to no one in particular. He slowly got up and regained his footing. Tyson slid open his bedroom door and was welcomed by the sound of a clap of thunder. Rain was pouring down by the bucket full. He was surprised that it was the nightmare and not the rain that woke him up. Tyson made his way to the washroom, with great difficulty. For some strange reason, Tyson felt like he was getting worse. He shook it off, blaming it on the aftermath of the flu. A cold splash onto his face would help clear his head and really wake him up.

After shutting the light off and closing the door, Tyson began back to his room. Another clap of thunder crashed down. Tyson stared at the sky for a moment. The thunder didn't scare him in the least bit. But something was weird. Tyson thought back to his dream. He could almost see Dragoon in the sky at that moment, staring back down at him. Tyson couldn't understand anything anymore. It was a pain. He walked out to the edge of the wooden hallway, just barely being covered by the roof above him.

Tyson's head started to hurt again and he yelled out in pain. It felt like someone shot a bullet through his head. Tyson figured the headaches were part of the aftermath, but they should not have hurt that much. He shut his eyes and a contorted and hurt expression spread over his face. Tyson used one hand to grab onto the wooden pole next to him and the other to hold his head. He fell to his knees, but the hallway had ended. So Tyson fell, head first onto the ground. His torso, legs and feet followed after, leaving his body completely out under the rainfall. With the little strength he could muster, Tyson turned onto his back, so the rain hit his face. He soon fell unconsciousness and his body lay limp in the cold, damp rain.

Hilary awoke at around 1:30 am. The guys were asleep a few feet away from her. She'd been sitting on top of her bed and thought to herself. She'd been wondering about what she had told Kai earlier. Was it true? Did Hilary have more of an affection towards Tyson than she knew? In confused her to think about it. Hilary knew Tyson always insulted her for reasons she never understood. It upset her when she tried to help the team, but Tyson ended up throwing it back at her. But lately, the two hadn't been arguing much.

Even so, she told herself that once Tyson had recovered, he'd deny every being nice to her and return to his pissy self. But Hilary had to admit; she enjoyed that side of him. Sure, he may have pissed her off sometimes. But every so often, he would tease her in a way that was gratifying. And he might have even thanked her on some occasions of being a good friend. But that was where she figured he drew the line. She'd be no more than a friend he'd use every 5 minutes as a walking punch line.

Hilary noticed a shift in the room. It came from Kai's sleeping area. He was staring at her, as if he yelling for her to just say it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" whispered Hilary.

"I know what you're thinking, but you don't get it." Kai retorted. Hilary was a bit taken back, but listened inventively.

"Hilary, I maybe the first guy to admit this. But do you honestly think Tyson would give you any hint that he liked you? He's a guy. What do you expect? Him to come out and say that he'd love you to the end of time? It's hard for us to admit to ourselves that we like someone. Tyson just doesn't know how to say it. And it ends up insulting you." Kai spoke with an understanding Hilary never expected from him. Like she said before, Kai had been shunned from emotion all his life, yet he understood the universal language of love so well.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hilary asked.

"Tell him that you love him." He blurted out. Hilary blushed so much, everything but her face may as well have gone numb with the blood in her face.

"Forget it!

"Hilary, I grantee. If say it to Tyson first, he won't reject you and he'll say it himself." Hilary eyed Kai suspiciously.

"How do you know?

"He told me." Kai said. He then rested his head back onto his pillow and almost looked as if he fell back asleep. But of course, Kai was always good at faking at being asleep.

Hilary thought about it for a moment. Tyson had told Kai he liked her? It was too much for the girl to handle. Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate. Hilary felt a tremendous joy surge throughout her body. It suddenly struck her that when she and Tyson kissed, he didn't pull back. It like he wanted it to happen. Maybe that was why he pulled her outside and did all that in the first place.

Hilary decided to go through with it. And if Tyson denied it, she'd just say Kai told her he liked her back. And Tyson would either beat Kai up for making up a rumor, or tell her that loved her as well. It was a half win, half lose situation for Hilary.

Hilary left the training room and rounded the corner to get to Tyson's room. But when she got to his door, she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Hilary turned to see what it was, and almost collapsed at the site. Tyson was lying on his back on the ground and in the rain. He looked to be soaked to the bone and it wouldn't help at all with his condition.

"Tyson!" Hilary cried as she ran to his side. She gently propped Tyson's head onto her lap and she lightly slapped his face a few times. His skin was freezing from the rain. But Hilary could feel Tyson's breath, so she knew he was still alive at least.

"Tyson! Please, answer me! Wake up! Say something!" Hilary continued her pleas. She brought Tyson up into her arms and held him near her shoulder. She began crying while praying that Tyson would wake up.

A moment later, Kai came to see what Hilary was screaming about.

"Hilary? You okay?" Kai yelled. He saw Hilary holding Tyson and crying.

"Kai! Tyson isn't waking up! Can you get him back into his room?" Hilary asked, looking up at the boy.

"Yeah." Kai jumped down and put one of Tyson's arms around his neck and Hilary doing that same. They both brought him back into Tyson's room and laid him back onto his bed.

Hilary continued to try and get Tyson wake up. Kai came back with several blankets and put them over Tyson. Hilary tried to recall everything she learned during PE when they were learning about survival skills. Provide as much warmth as possible. That was covered thanks to the blankets Kai brought. But Tyson was still shivering and Hilary tried to remember more.

"What was it?" Hilary cursed herself for not remembering in a time she needed it the most.

"I don't think there's much else we can do for him. I'll call the doctor again. But then you and I should go back to sleep." Kai insisted.

"I won't leave him. Not like this. You go call. I'll stay with Tyson." Hilary demanded. Kai knew better than to mess with Hilary when she was upset. The tears were still coming down her face, and Kai feared they wouldn't stop until Tyson at least woke up. Kai left to call the doctor and then retreated to the training room to get sleep.

Hilary watched over Tyson, still attempting to remember more tips. She eventually remembered that if they're cold or wet,,,

"Remove any wet clothing,,, eh,,," Hilary murmured, not feeling entirely comfortable with the situation she was stuck in. But Hilary knew that Tyson couldn't stay in what he was at the moment.

Hilary moved the pile of blankets so she could get to Tyson. She then got to work on removing his t-shirt. This took a bit of effort, because she had to shift him into various positions to be able to get it off without hurting him.

Eventually she managed to remove the garment, finding that it was indeed soaking wet, and she discarded it to the floor. She couldn't help but notice his chest again. She saw it earlier, but she was amazed that his chest was nicely toned, probably from all the kendo training his Grandpa made him do. And she was happy too. She quickly ran her hand over his chest. Tyson's skin was still like ice. Hilary was reminded that Tyson needed to get the clothes off.

Hilary's glance then landed on Tyson's shorts and she winced. It was going to be Hell, trying to explain what had caused her to, -relieve him of his attire-. Her hand drifted downwards; she knew what she had to do, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Hilary may have admired Tyson, but this was ridiculous.

Now, at this point in time, Tyson woke up, and of course, the first thing he noticed was Hilary, sitting on the bed and looking as if she was going to take his shorts off. He also noted that he was shirtless. Tyson, being his overreacting self, was prepared for a fight.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tyson yelled. Hilary jumped backwards.

"Oh, excuse me for trying to keep you warm! You could've caught hypothermia and died!" Hiromi snapped, knowing it was a good excuse, because it was the truth.

"Yeah? Well, that particular part of my anatomy doesn't need warming!" Tyson snapped, before breaking into a violent coughing fit. Hilary's eyes widened and she softly patted him on the back, hoping that his condition didn't get worse.

"See? You just got yourself worked up... you have to rest, and I have to keep you warm so you don't get any worse.

"Since when did I need your help?!" Tyson shouted.

"Since you passed out in the rain! Now, stop arguing and help yourself for once," Hiromi countered.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Tyson retorted. Hilary knew that it was because Tyson was stressed, but it hard for her to hear him say these things to her.

"Tyson! I'm trying to help you! Please, just calm down for once!" Hilary placed her hand on Tyson's shoulder, but it was slapped off a few moments later.

"Get off my back!" Tyson snapped.

Hilary couldn't take it. Tears welded into her eyes again. She'd tried her hardest to help Tyson and it was turned back to her. It killed her to hear Tyson say it.

ÔMaybe Kai was wrong. Maybe Tyson didn't even feel anything for me,,, not even friendship.' Hilary thought. She got off Tyson's bed and slid his door open.

Tyson released what he said and was killing himself mentally for it.

"Hilary! I'm sor,,," Tyson was cut off by the door slamming shut on him. He did it again. The master of insults ruined anything he had with the girl he cherished more than anyone.

Hilary leaned onto the wall and slowly slid down until she hit the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried to herself. Hilary broke.

Hilary stopped crying after several moments. She returned to the training room and found the others sound asleep. She tiptoed over to her bag, pulled out some clothes and went to get changed. When she finished, she packed everything up, slid her shoes on and walked out of the dojo. No one noticed. No one cared. To Hilary, when her heart broke, her life did as well.

Hilary arrived at home at around 2:30 am. Her mother was mostly likely asleep. She wrote out a note saying she was home and was in her room. Afterwards, Hilary retired to her room, dropped her bag and collapsed onto her bed, her tear stained face buried in her pillow. She would fall asleep in her own tears.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Okay, that was mostly non-talking. But **OW!** MY HAND IS KILLING ME!!! I wanted to get the chapter up before I got any homework. (No homework tonight!)

**Chapter 1 quote was from episode 1 in G-Rev.**

**Chapter 2 quote was from episode 3 in G-Rev.**

**Something FREAKY! **In today's episode **(Sleepless in Madrid),** Lee is having trouble sleeping. And when he passes out and he's in bed, Ray is staring out the window and Mariah is HOLDING LEE'S HAND! Then, Lee says, "I'm okay, Mariah." They're making it look like Lee and Mariah are a couple! It sickens me! I mean, Ray was always my fave character, but since he was with Mariah, I backed off. NOW Mariah looks to be with lee. Why must they confuse us so?

Okay, **Quote of the Chapter!**

**---BeyBlade: G-Revolution--- (Episode 10)**

**Hilary:** Yeah! Tyson's been able to get emotional, even in the worst times. I'll go ask what Tyson thinks. He should have a say in this too. (opens door and is shocked to see Tyson) Oh! Tyson, you startled me!

**Tyson:** I'm blading first in the next match.

**Kenny:** But Tyson, blading line-ups are a team decision.

**Tyson:** Not this time, Kenny. Heheheh! So many double-crossing friends, so little time. Sorry Hiro. I know you're the coach and all,,, But I gotta do this.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Tyson LITERALLY looks insane in that shot. It freaked me out. Anyway, until next time,,,


	7. Adieu My Love

NMN: Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On. Sorry for the delay. School is piling! Literally! Basically, you can expect a chapter of my fics every month or two. School has taken over ALL my free time!

As usual, I don't own ANY part of BeyBlade except this plot line.

"Talking" :Thinking: (Me)

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Tyson had a hard time co-oping with the current situation. He was sick with pneumonia (Though it lowered to the flu, but rose back to pneumonia after being stuck in the rain), he felt like shit and worst of all, the girl he loved and adored hated him. Who wouldn't? Hilary was worried about him and tried her hardest to help his condition and get him back to normal. She even ruined her sleeping pattern for his current status. And what did Tyson do? He bit her head off, quick and painful.

:What the fuck is wrong with me?: Tyson yelled at himself, mentally punching himself repeatedly.

Why did Tyson continuously push Hilary away? He acknowledged his feelings towards her a long time ago. He'd always wanted to tell her the three words every human being wants to say when they meet the person they know they want to spend the rest of their life with. Tyson dreamed of saying it to her and her to him. Yet repeatedly, on numerous occasions, Tyson seemed to spew meaningless words that meant nothing to him. Everything he every told her, he never meant it. It was a sort of defense mechanism to hide his emotions. His mouth would automatically translate his real words. Whenever her tried to say "thank you", he'd say, "I don't need you." Same thing at that point. But what he said was beyond repair. Tyson knew he'd gone too far and he despised his malfunctioning mouth and brain.

**-------------------------**

Hilary slipped away from the others that night and walked back home. She fell on her bed and drew the pillow to her face. She would fall asleep in her own tears.

Hilary remembered when she and Tyson had gotten into a bad fight. She didn't even remember what the argument was about. She remembered that she had contributed to the heat of the fight and guilt was heavy in her conscience. Hilary went off in search to find Tyson, going to various spots. The river, the park, the dome. But everywhere she went, Tyson wasn't there.

Hilary realized she hadn't looked in one place. She eventually had found him on the beach, sitting in the sand staring out at the water. He'd seemed to be mesmerized by the waves and it's repetitive pattern that he hadn't even noticed her approaching. His face had looked very upset and worried about something, making Hilary feel even worse. She had always hated it when he wasn't smiling. She'd sat down beside him quietly and smiled.

Hilary could still remember the far away look in Tyson's eyes, as he'd looked up at her, his face still sad and lonely. That look had made her feel so guilty about hurting him, though she hadn't understood how or why she had.

"I'm sorry." he said to her. She had shaken her head at him and whispered, "Me too."

No resentment, no pity parties, no pointing the finger. Hilary remembered it clearly, but the reason was at a loss. If the fight had been so upsetting, how did Hilary not remember what it was? It probably wasn't even worth bringing up in the first place.

But now, Hilary knew this was upsetting. Tyson practically rejected her. After everything she'd done for him, he had the nerve to tell her she was of no help and wasn't needed. Tyson always apologized at some point, but it was always forgotten when they fought a few days or weeks later. The "sorry's" were nothing and Hilary knew it. But before she left, Tyson was going to say it. He was sorry. No one was there to force him to say it. He was going to be sincere. Yet Hilary shook it off, thinking he'd do it again in a few days to come.

Hilary dropped the thought and continued her sleep. She realized that the next day was school and Tyson's father was coming to see him. He'd be able to take care of Tyson. Hilary was no longer a help. She'd just go back to her normal life as an overachiever and do the best she could in her education.

**-------------------------**

Hilary arrived at school the next day, looking like nothing new had happened. All her fellow peers were looking at her oddly. They knew Hilary was a friend of Tyson's and that his resent illness would've caused some worry. But she looked as if she didn't even know who Tyson was.

Hilary was getting her books when she saw Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny come up to her. Tyson was, obviously, missing due to his illness.

"Hilary, where'd you go last night?" Max asked.

"We thought you'd be taking care of Tyson." Kenny added. Hilary just looked at them weirdly.

"Who?" She stated bluntly, making it seem as if she didn't even know he existed.

"Seriously, what happened?" Ray questioned.

"I don't know what you mean." Hilary replied with a snort. She simply shut her locker and walked away from the group of boys.

"Hilary's pissed." Max stated.

Kai was repulsed by Max's sudden ability to realize what's going on around him, "You think?" retorted Kai, sarcasm highly emphasized.

"Tyson must've made her pretty upset if she's pretending to not even know him." Said Ray.

They started walking to homeroom, preparing for a painful day including school and thinking. (School causes pain for my brain. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!)

**--------------------------**

Mr. Granger stepped through the gates and onto the property of the dojo. He hadn't even set foot on the grounds since almost 8 years earlier. The last memories of the land were of his sons, Tyson and Hiro. They'd been of a much younger age. Tyson was around 9 years old and Hiro was 13. It had been 3 years after his wife and their mother had passed on. Yet they still had happiness in each other. After seeing Tyson 4 years ago, during his first beyblading championship, Mr. Granger felt as if he owed it to at least see him after such a long period of time.

He walked up to the door of the dojo and quietly slid it open, knowing his own father never seemed to lock it.

"Hello?" He called out. He waited a moment before calling out again, "Tyson? Dad?" Yet still no reply. He wandered more so into the home he once grew up in himself. The memories were faint, but they still remained.

He was broken out of thought when Grandpa came running into the room, "Is that my little peep, finally back in his crib?" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Hey dad." Mr. Granger replied, walking up to his father and giving an ol' pat on the back, "How's my withered old man doing?

Grandpa's expression suddenly changed to a depressed state that alarmed Mr. Granger.

"Dad? What is it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Tyson." Grandpa answered walking back to Tyson's bedroom.

Mr. Granger was worried about his father's tone. Something wasn't right and he wanted to know what it was. He followed Grandpa to Tyson's room.

When they got there, Tyson may as well have been in a swimming pool. His sweat covered him from head to toe and he was bound in so many blankets you could barely see his face. Yet even with the covers, he was shivering. Tyson has breathing and coughing heavily, almost as if he was choking.

The doctor from before, the one Kai called during the night, was checking over Tyson thoroughly, glanced of worry and distress arising every so often.

"Dad?!" Mr. Granger started, the shock of seeing his own son in such a state.

"T-Man's been out of it for days. He was okay for most of yesterday, but he started like this again. Kai said that he and Hilary found him outside and knocked out in the rain.

Mr. Granger felt no worry or shock, but was replaced by nausea and distress, hoping nothing was too serious.

The doctor, whose name was finally realized as Dr. Haruto, stood abruptly and looking to the two other men quickly.

"May I use a phone?" he requested with urgency. Grandpa ran off and brought back the cordless phone. Dr. Haruto thanked him, and then dialed a number.

"I need an ambulance and crew immediately,,,

Grandpa and Mr. Granger didn't want to believe what they heard. Tyson was in such a condition where he needed to be at the hospital and neither was happy at the news. Mr. Granger prompted himself beside Tyson bed and laid his hand over Tyson's head, feeling the sweat practically pouring over.

"What happened to you, Tyson?" he asked no one, simply staring on at his own flesh and blood, hoping form some sort of miracle.

**---------------------------**

"Hilary! Please!" Max urged.

"No! I'm not going anywhere near that sleazy, ungrateful, ass!" Hilary retorted, continuing to walk home, the guys following behind her.

"Hilary, whatever Tyson said to you is shit. He never means it! You know that!" Ray stated. Hilary swung herself around to face them with a shear look of disgust, hatred, betrayal and sadness.

"I don't care! If he never meant it, why would he keep on saying it?!" Hilary yelled back at them. They were going to argue, but admitted that they had to agree with her, "I'm sick and tired of it," Hilary started, her head hung as to hide the tears, "Every time I try to do something for him, or any of you,,, he throws it back in my face. He makes it seem like,,, I haven't even done anything,,, except try to ruin his life. I just,,, can't take it anymore." Hilary choked under a sob a few times.

"Hilary, Tyson,,, he,,," Kenny started but was cut off.

"Just forget it! Don't expect for me to be seen anywhere near him again." Hilary ended.

"Hilary!" Kai exclaimed, catching everyone's attention and shocking Hilary.

Kai remembered what Hilary had once told him. That buy him leaving the team because he felt worthless to them, he'd be selfish and betraying them. Even if he didn't have Dranzer, Hilary convinced Kai that he was still needed and that his friends were working hard to bring back what was important to him, like how he worked to get Driger back for Ray. And like then, Hilary would be just as selfish as he would have been if he quit.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so compassionless!" Hilary was taken back by the insult, but listened to what he had to say, since he seemed to have the best logic out of everyone she knew, "You'd leave us because of what Tyson says? Does our opinion of you not count?!" Kai was making a lot of sense. Hilary had only been saying how Tyson thought of her, when every time she did do something to help, the others always thanked her.

"But this is different." Hilary replied.

"How?! How is this any different than what you've done for us before?" Kai demanded.

"Before, I did what I thought was best for the whole team. I attempted to help you all regain the passion of beyblading that you'd lost after your first championship. I helped train all of you as if I was a coach." Hilary paused for a moment to let it sink in, "For the last few days, I was trying to help Tyson. Not all of you, Tyson.

Kai was surprised. Hilary had done what few could do; contradict his logic.

"Right now, I'm not looking for a thanks or any form of gratitude from any of you. I just want Tyson to finally see how much I wanted to help, how much I,,," Hilary had begun to show a little more emotion than she wanted.

"How much you love him." Kai concluded. Hilary looked at him and the others inventively.

Hilary knew they all appreciated what she did for them. She was happy knowing she helped in one way or another. But Tyson, even though he'd said his apologizes for doubt her and thanked her, Hilary wasn't okay with it. Tyson was different from the rest. He'd some how brought a way of life to Hilary and if it weren't for him, Hilary wouldn't have been where she was. Tyson brought joy in her life, aside from when he'd tease her. He and Hilary would have always had fun. The last real time he said something to hurt her was the day she wanted to see bit-beasts. She'd broken their concentration and Tyson yelled at her. Tyson make her feel the way she hated; she was in the way. Max had attempted to say that Tyson was only stressed, but it still hurt to hear Tyson say that about her. Like the day before, Tyson yelled for her to leave him alone and that he didn't need her help. Hilary knew Tyson's reason's for frustration, but it still hurt to hear it.

Hilary decided that if Tyson continued to think of her as useless, even if she wasn't, she shouldn't have anything to do with him.

"Sorry guys, but,,, I just can't," Hilary stated before turning her back and continuing home, "See ya tomorrow.

**------------------------**

"Hey, Tyson! Grandpa! We're back!" Max exclaimed as he, Kenny, Ray and Kai arrived. They dropped their bags and wandered to Tyson's room to see how he was.

"Hey, Tys,,," Ray stuttered as he entered the room.

"Ray? What's up?" Max asked.

"Tyson. He's,,,

"Gone!" Kenny exclaimed, "But,,, where could he have gone?

"And where's Grandpa?" Max questioned.

"Guys! Get in here!" Kai yelled to them from the kitchen. They all obeyed and ran for the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"Here." Kai stated bluntly, handing the note to them. Max read it aloud.

"Hey guys, Sorry we aren't home. Dr. Haruto came by today because Kai called last night saying Tyson wasn't too good. He got an ambulance to come and we're at Tokyo General Hospital. If you can, get there as soon as you can. See ya. Signed, Grandpa." Max finished. Looking straight at Kai, "Kai?

"Give me 5 minutes to get to the apartment and I'll get the car." Kai said, immediately heading for the door.

During their fourth world beyblading championship, the BBA decided that the tournament be split into two groups: the juniors and the seniors. The senior champs were given money as prizes and the juniors were given trophies. Kai, Tyson and Hilary used a good amount of their money to buy their own "mode of transportation". Ray, Max and Kenny decided to save their shares, even though Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Hilary all had their driver's licenses. Since Kai, Ray and Max lived together, they all used Kai's car, a black 2002 Ford GT Mustang convertible. Kai used it the most, but Ray and Max used it every so often if some places were too far to walk. Hilary bought herself a silver Porsche GT1. And Tyson, his wasn't a car. He bought a silver chrome 2003 Suzuki GSX-R1000 motorcycle. They only used their cars/motorcycle every so often for either long distances or just wanting to look good every now and then. They didn't use their cars to get to school because they live close enough to the area.

Kai left for the apartment and the others were left think about the situation at hand.

"Should we call Hilary?" Kenny asked, wondering if Hilary would at all be concerned.

"I don't think so." Ray answered.

Kai came back with the Mustang after several minutes. The three of them gathered up in the car and drove off to the hospital, in hopes that their friend was alright. Not only Tyson, but Hilary as well.

**---------------------**

**NMN:** Hey! Hoped you all liked it! Like the car/bike choices?

**(Kai's Car)** http:themustangstable .com/mustangpics/2002fordmustanggtconvertible-1 .jpg

**(Hilary's Car)** http:milpasmotors .com/lc/bus/1267/images/Porsche20GT1 .jpg

**(Tyson's Bike)** http:www .sportrider .com/bikes/2003/2003-suzuki-G1-a3 .jpg

Get rid of the spaces.

Okay, remember to R&R! Now for the **QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**BeyBlade: G-Revolution (episode 32)**

**Kenny:** Oh, that little Ming Ming REALLY spins my blade.

**Tyson & Hilary:** ------;

**Kenny:** Uh,,, I mean,,, according to my data, Ming Ming is growing popularity! ;

**Tyson & Hilary:** Hmm,,,

**Kenny:** Of course I'm immune to her blue haired charms!

**Tyson:** Whatever.

**----------------------**

**NMN: **oh, Kenny found love! Oh, thanks to everyone who told me about Li and Mariah being only sibs. ; I didn't know.

Anyway, until next time,,,


	8. Epiphany

NMN: Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of "Hanging On". Sorry for the lateness. My sister let me borrow her computer when mine broke down. I'll put more up when I get a new one, but that won't be for another month and a bit.

I don't own BeyBlade, it's characters or the cars/bikes in the fic. I do own the plot line though.

"talking" :thinking: (me)

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Hilary dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the floor and fell, face first, onto her bed. She gave out a long sigh and pulled her pillow close to her chest.

All she could think of was that argument. Why did it have to happen, she wondered.

"How did it go so wrong?" she asked herself, "Uh, great. Now I 'm talking to myself."

Hilary sat into an up-right position and looked out the window next to her. The sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky and the stars were mostly visible. It reminded her so much of that day she and Tyson were talking on the hillside. It was one of the few times Hilary felt like Tyson appreciated having her around.

It was after Kenny was working at his beyblade, Hopper. Tyson had come to the Beyblade Training Center and found Hilary peering in at Kenny. After his little spur with her, they went to the quiet hillside to watch the sun set. Tyson had said he was scared about the competition and Hilary had offered her support. It sounded sincere when he replied to her.

"Thanks, Hil. That means a lot to me."

:Guess it was all for nothing. He still treats me like I don't matter. But why can't I stop thinking about him: Hilary wondered.

Hilary got off her bed, left her room and went into the kitchen. Hilary had momentarily forgotten she was wearing socks and the floor was cold tiling. She stepped onto the tiles, the foot suddenly feeling like a block of ice. She jumped onto the counter near her and tried to warm her feet up.

"Damn tiles. Why can't mom turn up the heat for once?" she asked to the void of the room.

(that happens to me ALL the time).

Hilary slowly got off the counter and back onto the floor, being sure her feet slowly got used to the ice feel of the floor.

After her feet were almost completely numbed out, she opened the freezer door and got out an old reliable. A 2-liter tub of strawberry ice cream. She placed the tub on the counter before grabbing a spoon out of the draw and hopping back onto the counter herself. She flipped open the lid and started eating her heart out.

Hilary stopped when she got about halfway in when a brain freeze shot. She resealed it and put it back in the freezer. When she was standing directly in front of the fridge, she noticed a newspaper article hanging from one of the magnets. The date was from at least 3 years ago, about the time of the BEGA Tournament. Though it was the article itself that caught her attention.

The article was on her and Hilary's mom wanted to keep it as a reminder. Hilary was described, in the article, as a necessity to the G-Revolutions team. It even had a cheesy photo of her from one of the pictures she and a bunch of the teams took after the 3rd World Championships. The article explained how she'd gone from a Class president in her junior high school years to being the manager and assistant couch to one of the most widely known beyblading teams in the world. Later on, it talked about how she was the one that got the BladeBreakers to become a REAL team again after their one-year slump, even though she wasn't a huge fan of the sport. The rest of the article was mostly quotes of what other beybladers thought of her. They had one from Mariah and another from Max, and even one from Tala. There were a few to count.

Hilary realized she'd never read the article herself. She quickly scanned through all the names of the people who gave a comment on Hilary. Just as she thought, there wasn't one from Tyson. There was Ray, Michael, Emily, Mathilda and Bryan. But Tyson wasn't there.

:I should've known.: Hilary mentally said:Why would he? If he doesn't appreciate me now, why would he have back then:

Hilary took a last glance at it before turning to leave. Though before she could go, something on the paper caught her eye; something in the corner. It was one of those things that say, "Continued on A3" or something. Hilary looked at it intently, seeing as it was a little old and crumpled and found it was, "Continued on C9". Hilary automatically dashed for basement.

Hilary and her mother never threw out any newspapers that involved something important, incase Hilary wanted to so them her kids one day or something like that.

Hilary opened the box that had the months/year, "May-July 2003". She flipped it open and looked for the paper that had the same date as the paper on the fridge.

She digged and digged and digged. There were quite a few newspapers in those 3 months. Hilary finally found the paper with the date and turned the pages to C9.

It was a basic continuation of the article. It even had more quotes on it. Hilary went straight for those quotes. Unfortunately, the second part was longer that the first, so there were more comments to check. She found one from Salima, one from Lee, and even from Garland, Ming-Ming, Kai and Miguel.

After about 5 minutes, she got to the last quote. Hilary shut her eyes, almost scared to look. She prayed with all her heart. She peeked one eye open and read it.

"Without her, I don't think the team would even be together right now. She's been a loyal companion and friend,.,. I hope she stays by my side for a long time." Tyson Granger, world champion beyblader.

Hilary could harder contain herself. Then she remembered she was alone and could cry if she wanted to. But she didn't. She smiled brighter than she had in the past week. To know Tyson had said that way back when, it was reassuring. All the anger and depression she had for the week had instantly disappeared from her being. All she was able to feel was happiness and enlightenment.

Hilary took the news article with her back to her room. She put it on a bulletin board she had hanging on one of her walls.

Hilary backed away and started acting all starry eyed and humming to music she didn't even know of. She was spinning around her room and acting like a lovesick puppy.

Hilary flopped back on her bed and reached for something she hadn't touched in ages. It was a necklace. The charm hanging was the shape of a teardrop and a sapphire gem the size of a pen diameter was secured in the middle of it. Hilary remembered exactly how she got it.

It was her 16th birthday. It was only 2 months after the BEGA Tournament. The guys decided to have a small surprise party for her. They decorated Tyson place with streamers and a few balloons saying "Happy Sweet 16" on them. They'd even invited their hometown teams. Ray brought White Tiger X, Max brought PPB All-Starz, and Kai brought the Blitzkrieg Boyz. It wasn't a huge disaster of a party. But it was bigger than most birthday bashes.

There were four reasons why this birthday meant so much to Hilary.

The first was because it was her 16th birthday. You get to learn to drive, you're "technically" legal to get married on your own decision and it's just the best birthday next to your 18th.

The second was because all her friends were there. They were the people she could've even considered family if she wanted to. With going from teacher's-pet, Class President to traveling country to country, these were the only people she was able to call friends. No one really hung out with her at school and then going from place to place, she had no time to be with anyone else but the teams she was on and competing with. She wouldn't have anyone else there.

The third reason was that Ray, Max and Kai had announced that they'd be permanently living in Japan. Hilary didn't have to worry about losing her best friends to border lines and miles and miles of distance between them.

The last reason was probably how Hilary might have gotten the idea Tyson could have "like" liked her. Hilary was being given gift after gift after gift. She'd gotten a few stuffed animals, a few pieces of clothing from some of the girls, and Rick got her a pair of boxing gloves. Everyone found it extremely weird. But Hilary actually had a thing for boxing and must've told Rick at some point. She'd tried using them and ended up punching a hole right through the wall. She was told it was an accident, but she paid for the damages anyway. After going through almost all the gifts, Tyson's was the last. He was nervous about giving his gift so Ray ended up handing it to her. Hilary remembered every moment. How the gem shined when it was revealed in the light, how almost all the girls in the room gasped with amazement, and how all the guys were glaring at Tyson for giving her a gift that surpassed theirs.

"Tyson, this must've cost a fortune. I can't accept this." Hilary exclaimed.

"No. You have to. You deserve it." Tyson said in his defense. It was one of the rare times Tyson and Hilary had a silent argument. They stayed there, looking back at one another, for practically a million years. Hilary finally gave in and placed it around her neck.

It was what Tyson said to her later on that would make Hilary believe he liked her the way she did him.

During the time everyone was in their conversations with one another, Tyson pulled Hilary off to the side.

"Hil, you like my gift, right?" Tyson asked, his voice more nervous and edgy that usual.

"Yes, I love it. But how could you have paid for this?" Hilary inquired.

"I didn't." Tyson replied. Hilary took it in the way anyone would. She thought he stole it. Her expression said it all.

"WHOA! Hilary, no. I didn't steal it!" Tyson exclaimed before she could even say anything.

"How did,.,. never mind. Okay, than how did you get without paying for it?" Hilary suddenly changed from dreary and happy, to energetic and excited.

"Well,.,. it belonged to mother." Tyson replied.

Hilary's eyes grew wide before they filled with tears.

"I think you should have it. You deserve it." He continued.

"Tyson,.,.," Hilary threw her arms around Tyson's neck and hugged him as tight as she could, "I'm honored,.,. Thank you."

Tyson simply responded by hugging her back.

That day on, Hilary only wore the piece on VERY special occasions, not wanting to lose it, break it, or have it stolen. It meant the world to her.

Hilary took the piece and placed it around her neck. She sat up and glanced at herself in the mirror hanging on her wall. It was still as beautiful as the day Tyson gave it to her.

Hilary decided she was going to call Tyson. She had to talk to him. She couldn't let this control her life anymore.

She waited about 2 minutes before hanging up. No one answered.

:Maybe he was still in bed.: She decided:I should probably go over there. I owe him an apology.:

Hilary freshened herself up before leaving. She also made sure she had the necklace on every 30 seconds.

Hilary arrived at the dojo only to see all the lights were off.

:It's only 9:30 pm. They should still be awake.: She acknowledged. Hilary got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Hilary grabbed a spare key Grandpa had given her. He gave one to Kai and the others as well. She unlocked the door and slid it open, already not liking the way things were going. She walked through the back hallways, the living and the kitchen. No one was there. Hilary finally checked Tyson's room, hoping he wasn't stupid enough to get up with that fever.

Her hopes weren't lived up to. Hilary nearly broke out when even Tyson was gone. Her uneasiness grew to worry.

"Tyson!" Hilary began calling out without reason, "Tyson, you here!"

Hilary searched top to bottom of the dojo, to find something that might tell her where he would be.

Hilary got an idea.

"The phone." Hilary jumped for the phone and hitting 'redial'. The number, unfortunately, had only 3 numbers no human wants to hear.

"Hello, 911 services. State your situation please." The operator replied.

Hilary quickly hung up the phone. She placed her hand over her mouth as if she was going to vomit. Her eyes were dilated and filled to the brim with tears.

Hilary fell to the floor and began crying.

A minute later, the phone rang. Hilary calmed herself down and answered.

"Hello, Granger,.,. residents, Hilary,.,. speaking." Hilary was still sobbing and you could hear.

"Was a 911 call just from this phone line?" the operator from before was on the other line.

"Yes."

"Was there a distress?"

"Did someone from,.,. this household call,.,. a little while ago for a Tyson Granger?" Hilary asked. The woman paused to check.

"Yes, at around 4:35 pm this afternoon. They requested ambulance assistance,.,." the woman replied.

"Which hospital did it go to?" Hilary questioned.

"I believe it was,.,." she paused again, "Otsu Hospital."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." Hilary answered before hanging up the phone.

Hilary ran back to her place, got into the Porche and drove out to the hospital. Unfortunately, they were in Kyoto, one city next to Otsu. The drive would take her about 45 minutes.

:Tyson, I'll be there soon.:

**NMN:** So, did you all enjoy my VERY late update? If so, remember to R&R!

Here's the quote of the chapter.

**(InuYasha – Episode 48)**

**Kagome:** (thinking) I want you to be happy,.,. I want you to laugh a lot,.,. I don't know what I'll be able to do for you,.,. But I'll always be by your side.

**NMN:** Until next time,.,.


	9. In Sickness and In Health

**NMN**: Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On. I, once again have a computer. Well, it's actually a G4 iBook Laptop with OS X Tiger programming. But, who cares.

I got the BeyBlade Movie. IT IS HILARIOUS! And SSOOOO many Ty/Hil hints in it too.

**Warning **I'm stating spoilers, so don't read if you wanna watch the movie in the near future.

Some scenes with hints:

Tyson and Hilary are the only one's on a boat enjoying the view while everyone else is back on the beach (Daichi pops in, but you get the idea) yet, even with Daichi there, Tyson wanted Daichi to leave, probably so he and Hilary could have some alone time.

When something bad happens, Hilary either called out for Tyson to help her or hid behind him. Tyson even hid behind Hilary from Daichi at the end of the movie.

Tyson and Dragoon are sealed away in the ruins on Demon Rock Island. When Ray and Max emerge but no Tyson, Hilary is the first to ask Professor Tengai, "What about Tyson? There must be a way!" When Pro. Tengai says there's no way out, Hilary looks so discouraged and looks like she could start crying.

(A random funny scene) Hilary has a blindfold on and a long stick in her hands. Ray, Max, Kenny and Ms. Kincaid are trying to direct her in which way to go to hit the watermelon that is right in front of her. Hilary screams with frustration and chooses her own direction. As she walks forward, she approaches Tyson sleeping under sand the guys probably buried him under. As she comes closer, Tyson tries to escape, but the weight is too heavy. He tries to tell her that the watermelon wasn't there, but she thought he was tricking her. Tyson continues to scream out as Hilary raises the stick over her head. (Though Daichi's beyblade stopped her)

(Another random funny scene) When the gang goes to Ms. Kincaid's hometown and meet her mother, she practically insulted everyone except Tyson and Hilary. Max dyes his hair! Wow, I thought the blonde was real. Though his hair did look like it got lighter when it went from Season 2 to Season 3. She said Ray looked like he was dressed as a waiter and asked why Kenny's glasses were on top of his head. She's saying what we're all thinking!

There's also a traditional Shinto festival scene in the movie. (funny scene, no Ty/Hil though) Daichi is bugging Tyson and Tyson finds a way to sneak away from him. Tyson runs off the grounds and into a graveyard, Daichi following him. Tyson hides behind a couple of tombstones and has a VERY creepy face on. Daichi notices something(Tyson) moving. At that time a firework goes off and Tyson's face is VERY demon looking and when another firework goes off, he smiles and laughs evilly. Daichi faints at the sight. The next morning, Ray, Kenny, Max and Hilary are laughing at Daichi for fainting at Tyson's stunt.

(something to prove I'm against the Kai/Hil coupling) Kai didn't really make an appearance in the movie until about ¾ in. At no time before that did Hilary even ask where he was. When he got hurt in a beybattle, she did ask if he was okay. But so what, are you just going to aid Max and Ray and leave Kai? No!

With these extra hints to back up the Ty/Hil pairing, I'm sure they are meant to be together.

**Spoilers are done**

Okay, I'm a little rusty since 6 months ago, so sorry if it still takes me a while to update. I also have exams next month and work at Wonderland. So, **_ABSOLUTELY NO_** reviews saying anything along the lines of, "Hurry up" "What's taking you so long?" or "Continue already". I'm stressed enough as it is, I don't need it on too.

As well, I'll be making Hilary's last name Talbot, like in my other fic, "Sing It Like It Is". It'll be easier for me.

"talking"

:thinking:

(me)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 9

All was quiet in the waiting room when Max returned from calling Hilary. Five hours they'd been sitting there. It was almost 10 o'clock at night. They still hadn't been told or updated on Tyson's condition.

"I knew we should have called Hilary earlier. There was no answer at her place." Max said, breaking the silence.

"Any idea where she might be?" Ray asked.

"No, none. I don't know why she would be anywhere else." Max replied.

The silence returned. All they really knew was that after 30 minutes they got to the hospital and meeting up with Tyson's father and Grandpa, the doctor from before, Dr. Haruto, came out of a unit and said Tyson was being moved into ICU and it was critical that no one go visit him. His flu had risen to a point where extreme close contact was contagious and could risk the people around him.

No one spoke for the longest time. Kenny had fallen asleep on one of the couches and Ray was starting to fall sleep while sitting in a chair. Max was eating a bag of chips from the vending machine and Grandpa and Mr. Granger were semi-grieving, which is basically grieving, but not to a point where they think the person they're grieving over is dead. Kai, even though he'd become more open in the last few years, took a position in the corner, somewhere he hadn't been since back in the beyblading days. Without Tyson around, no one was acting like themselves.

After another 20 or 25 minutes, someone came rushing in, breaking the dead silence.

"Where the hell is he!" the new comer commanded.

"Huh?" Ray stated, slowly realized what was going on.

"Hilary?" Kenny said, wondering if his glasses were on right.

"Where's Tyson!" she commanded again. Hilary looked like she was past panicking. She was flat out hysterical. She wasn't breathing at a proper rate and it looked like she'd cried in the last hour or so.

"Hilary, calm down!" Ray exclaimed, jumping up suddenly.

"Let me see him!" Hilary cried as she began walking towards a random set of doors. Hilary was blind of reasoning. Even though she had no idea where she was going, she was still moving.

"Hilary, no! We aren't allowed to see him! Get back here!" Max exclaimed before chasing after her, Ray, Kai and Kenny soon following.

"Tyson! Tyson!" Hilary called out as she ran past doors, looking at each nameplate and ignoring the yells from her friends behind her.

Hilary was having a hard time differentiating from reality and memory. It looked too much like what happened. Her father. She couldn't have that happen to her again.

'Not again.' Hilary thought.

She was tripping over her on feet as she ran and nearly fell a few times. It was very suddenly that more than two hands grabbed her arms and held her still.

Max, Ray and Kai had caught up to Hilary in the chase and held her tightly. Yet even with all three of them holding her in one spot, Hilary was still fighting to get out of their grasp. She was able to get Max off her and nearly threw him to the ground. Ray was still struggling, but Kai had the strongest grip and was still holding on.

"Hilary! Get a grip!" Kai exclaimed. It didn't help. Hilary continued to scream for them to get off her and calling out for Tyson.

"Hilary, if you go near him, you'll end up like he is! The last thing that needs to happen is his condition spreading!" Kenny exclaimed, finally catching up with them.

"I,., don't,.,.,. CARE!" Hilary cried. She had had it.

Hilary swung around to the best she could and kicked in any direction. The first made a land in Ray's stomach, making his recoil in pain. She continued to kick out until she could get Kai off her. After the third strike, Hilary made a landing on Kai's shin. (Believe me, it hurts like hell to get kicked there, especially if the person is REALLY trying to hurt you) Kai still hung on, but Hilary made another kick into his stomach. So, like Ray, Kai backed off in pain, leaving Hilary able to run off again. And she did just that. She made a dash through the halls once again.

Some how, Hilary was able to tell how close Tyson was. She couldn't explain it. It was some unnatural; like a bond or a tie.

Hilary realized her instincts were right. She found his room. She was suddenly scared to go in. Scared to see or remember what had already happened in her life. She still didn't realize why she went in, even with her life being threatened.

Tyson was having a coughing fit and had an uncontrollable fever. Sweat was all over him and face was horribly flushed. He looked so much weaker than the Tyson Hilary had known for so many years. He looked so exhausted and his breathing was so heavy. The repetitive beeps of the heart monitor were blocked out, as well as the yells from doctors around her saying the room was off limits. Hilary ignored all of it. She ran up to his bedside and grabbed his hand. His skin was as hot as fire.

"Tyson? Tyson, can you hear me!" Hilary exclaimed. When she got no reply, she tried repeatedly to get him to move. After a moment or two, Hilary felt a small squeeze in her hand. Tyson was shaken from sleep but when he tried to speak, all he could muster was a mumble. He was so weak, he couldn't even speak properly.

"Oh God,., Tyson." Hilary whispered. Guilt over came her.

'It's my fault. He needed help, and I ran away like a little child.'

"Tyson, please. Hang on! I'm sorry." Hilary said, resting her forehead on the bed railing, "I'm so sorry."

"What's she doing in there!" came a voice.

"Someone get her out of there before she is infected as well!" Called out another. Hilary reacted to that.

"No! Leave me!" she cried out.

"H-Hila-ry," Tyson spoke. Hilary snapped around at him.

"Tyson, I'm here. What is it?" she asked in a whisper, so much quieter than the cry she let out before he spoke.

As two security personnel and Dr. Haruto walked in, all wearing protective masks and gloves. The first thing he noticed, besides Hilary's presence, was that Tyson's breathing had slowed down and his heart rate was slower as well. Both were good, yet sudden, signs.

"I-It's s-so cold." He stammered. It was understandable with the high fever he had. Dr. Haruto acknowledged what Tyson said and checked his temperature rate. It had dropped two degrees from when he last checked, but it was still up at 102.4.

"I know, Tyson. It'll be okay." Hilary cooed gently to him.

The security personnel approached Hilary, but Dr. Haruto stepped between them.

"No one is removing this girl from the room." Dr. Haruto stated, "Go tell the young men that were with her to stay in the waiting room."

What shocked Hilary was that no one questioned him on his command.

'He's,., letting me stay?' she thought.

"I'm sorry about that little sprawl, Hilary, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Hilary replied, a little unsure of what to think of this man. She was, obviously, grateful, but it was weird because she wanted to know why he was letting her stay.

"Ms. Talbot,.,"

"Hilary,"

"Hilary,., could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. Hilary just nodded and gave an "uh-huh".

"Tyson, I'll be right back." Tyson nodded to her before Hilary got up and walked to the door.

"Hilary, has Tyson's condition ever been this serious while you were watching over him?" Dr. Haruto asked.

"Hmm,., now that I think of it, no. The worst was on the night I left. But that was because he was out in the rain." Hilary replied, putting thought into it.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever, in your entire life, had a condition like his, or even a high level cold?"

Hilary thought seriously about it. The only time she could remember having a cold was when Ozuma, aka Mr. X, and Tyson were having a beybattle in the park. Hilary had gone to look for him because he was skipping detention, but had gotten a slight cold because of it. Tat was the worst she'd ever ha in her life.

"No, not really." She replied.

"Hilary,"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Granger's condition is far surpassed that if he was out in the rain. Even before he is out in that weather, his pneumonia must have been in a horrible state to begin with to get where it is at the moment."

"Then, what does that mean?"

"Something about you being near Mr. Granger is helping him suppress the illness and while you were near him a moment ago, his fever dropped a bit and his heart rate slowed down."

Hilary felt like a weight was taken off her chest. But guilt still hung.

"So, if I leave him, he'll get worse?"

"Until we can figure out how this is working, you'll have to stay near him. For now, I need to ask your permission if I can look at your medical records. May I?"

"Why?" Hilary questioned.

"If the reason your helping him suppress the illness is somewhere in your records, it'll will save us a great amount of time, and help him recover quicker."

Hilary looked through the window, watching Tyson suffer, even though it was silent.

"Okay. Feel free to look." Hilary answered, "Can I go back in now?"

"Of course. Thank you again for your time." Dr. Haruto slightly bowed and walked off down the hall, leaving Hilary to go back into the room.

Hilary quietly closed the door behind her, went to grab a chair and pulled it so she could sit near Tyson.

"Tyson," Hilary started, waiting for Tyson to acknowledge her presence, "It really is my fault your in this condition."

Tyson stared at her with a confused look.

"H-How? I-It's not like y-you caught the flu then g-gave it to me." Tyson stammered, trying to lighten the mood, even in the current situation.

"Some how, and I don't know how, my being near you is helping you recover." Hilary paused for a moment, "Because I abandoned you on that night, your condition got worse. Tyson,., I'm so sorry." Hilary lowered her head in shame and broke out crying, "It's all my fault,., damn it!"

After a minute or two of letting Hilary cry, Tyson tapped her shoulder, her attention snapping up.

"C-Come on, Hil. I'm t-the one sick here. Heh heh." Tyson chuckled.

"Oh, Tyson."

"Y-You didn't know. And e-even if you did, you had a g-good reason to leave."

"There's no excuse as to why I ran." Hilary exclaimed.

"Yes t-there was. I was an a-asshole to you. You deserve a b-better friend than me, Hilary."

Hilary brushed the tears off her face.

"Anyone that can call me, 'a loyal companion and friend and hopes I stay with them,' is already the best friend I could ever hope to find." Hilary saw Tyson's eyes grow wide. He remembered where that was from.

"You r-read the article and that's why y-you came?" Tyson asked, a smile, even though it was feeble, was on his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you said that about me?" Hilary asked.

"I,., I didn't know how'd you r-react." Tyson was lucky he had a flushed face already, or his cheeks would be brighter than the sun.

"Well," Hilary started, getting out of her seat, leaning over the railing and lowering her face to Tyson's, "How's this for a reaction?" she breathed before pressing her lips to his. Tyson was surprised, but soon accepted the kiss.

It wasn't quick. It was soft and sweet. Strong and passionate.

When Hilary pulled back at the end, she didn't blush. She just had a sweet, yet lustrous smile.

"Whoa," Tyson gasped, "So, you like me **_that_** way, right?" he asked with a grin, his voice no longer raspy.

Hilary giggled and kissed him again.

"You like that answer?" Hilary asked, a small grin on her face.

"Love it." He replied.

Hilary brushed her fingertips over Tyson's cheek and he almost immediately fell asleep afterwards. His fever had died down a bit, his breathing was close to regular, he stopped sweating, but his skin was still moist, and his coughs had almost completely stopped.

"I'll stay by your side, Tyson. I won't let you die unless I die first." Hilary whispered.

**NMN: **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's the **Quote of the Chapter:**

**BeyBlade: The Movie Fierce Battle**

**Hilary:** Daichi. You followed us all the way here?

**Daichi: **Wherever Tyson goes, I go too. Until I'm the number one beyblader. Now get up and beybattle!

**Tyson: **In your dreams, Daichi. I'm on vacation. We already settled this.

**Daichi: **It was the earthquakes fault! Our battle isn't over yet.

**Tyson: **Earthquake? As if! If you can't accept a loss as a loss, you aren't a real beyblader.

**Daichi: **Argh, I'll show you!

**Tyson: **Huh? _(yawns)_ Do what you want. I hear my hammock calling.

**Daichi: **Hey! Wait up!

**Tyson and Daichi: **_(run off, leaving Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Ms. Kincaid behind)_

**NMN:** hahahahaha! You guys have to see the movie. It cracks me up every time. In fact, I'm watching it right now.

Until next time,.,


	10. Author's Note: BeyBlade movie info

**NMN:** Hello and welcome to my Author's Note. (I'm using this note in both **Sing It Like It Is** and **Hanging On**, so don't bother reading each note for the two fics)

I have been reading your reviews and first of all, I want to thank everyone for supporting me and my stories. Tyson and Hilary isn't a very popular coupling, as you may know. But I am a very strong supporter of the couple and it's good to know people support it as well. If not for you guys, I would have cancelled writing these fics long ago.

Now, the main reason for this note:

Lots of people have been asking me where I bought the BeyBlade Movie. If you live in Canada, you should be able to find a copy in either **HMV** or **Cinema 1**. Both stores have, at least where I live, made an Anime section in their stores and BeyBlade, both the shows and the movie I found, was in both of them. **Best Buy, Future Shop **or any other movie and music store is a good place to check as well.

If you live in the US, try **fye** or any other movie store near you. **Best Buy** would be a good place to check too. I only visit the US once every few months, and every time I go, I make sure to buy at least one anime dvd.

And I also want to bring up that BeyBlade has technically ending here in Canada. It's evil they didn't make Tyson and Hilary official by the end of the series, even though they had made Ray and Mariah official back in season one.

'Kay, thanks for reading the A/N. I'll put a** Quote of the Chapter,** just for kicks:

**:BeyBlade G-Revolution: (Episode: Burdens of a Champion)**

**Hilary:** Wow1 that's actually a pretty good idea Tyson. Wish I had a camera to mark the occasion.

**NMN: **That was a funny scene.

Until next time…


	11. Dead and Gone

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Hanging On.

Okay, I have I a little rant for the moment, so bare with me.

People are continuously telling me, **"Hilary's last name is Tatibana, not Talbot!"**. You know what I say to that. Boo who! I knew her last name long before I started these fics. I knew it was Tatibana since the near beginning of the 2nd season. I changed her name on purpose, so stop saying, **"Use edit and go change her name." **I'm not changing her name back, so deal with it.

**PS. **This rant applies to my other fic, **"Sing It Like It Is". **

Thank you again for letting me rant.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade, nor it's characters. But I do own this plot line.

"talking"

'thinking'

(me)

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Hilary awoke in layers. The first thing she noticed was that she was incredibly warm. The second that there was pressure on her hand. And the third, that the pressure was Tyson's hand over her own.

Ruby red eyes scanned the young man's face.

He's so angelic in his sleep, but when he opens that mouth of his…'

Hilary giggled as she left off in her thoughts. Tyson's ears picked up on her laughter and his eyes opened a crack.

"Hey," came his voice.

She smiled.

"Morning." 

"Morning. You sleep well?"

Hilary shrugged at the question, realizing how much her neck and back were sore from sleeping in that position. Hilary had lowered the railing before going to sleep. Yet when you're sitting in a chair but your head is horizontal, your neck will pay the price.

"What a question. It feels like I have no back bone," Tyson chuckled at the answer, sitting up in the bed to stretch, Hilary soon following in the aching action. Tyson was still having a struggle at getting up, so Hilary helped him fully sit up before continuing to distend.  

"Dream about me?" asked Tyson. Hilary just smiled coyly.

"Maybe." 

"Maybe? Maybe isn't good enough," retorted Tyson, making Hilary let out a laugh.  

"So sorry to displease you," she replied sarcastically. "Are you feeling alright?" she asking, looking up at the monitor that read his temperature. It was down to 101.8.

"Fine," a smirk came to his lips, "But I still feel dizzy. Kinda like a hanging over," it was quite the response. His face was still flushed, but he was no longer in a cold sweat.

"Guess that's to be expected. It's probably the aftermath. But I don't think we should assume your near complete recovery soon," said Hilary, "You want anything to eat? I'll go down to the cafeteria and see if they have anything."

Tyson relaxed back into the bed and simply gave a nod, stating he could probably stomach some food, even if it was cafeteria food. Hilary got up and left in search for the cafeteria, letting Tyson rest a little bit more.

XXXXX

"There has to be something we're missing here," muttered Dr. Haruto, who, at the time, was reading through papers that were in a folder that had **_Talbot, Hilary_** along the top part where a name was to be written. He had been reading the file, repeatedly, for hours, and yet the file itself was only 3 pages long. The only medical it really contained was her birth records, personal info and a broken wrist she got when she was 7 years old after falling off a jungle gym. Because Hilary had never **_really_** been sick or injured in her life, she never made doctor visits unless it was to update her personal records.

"Her file is microscopic compared to the general amount. But why isn't there anything in here that could explain the effect she's having on him?"

It was true. Nothing in that tiny file could give answers as to why Hilary was a "cure", so to speak.

"Ugh! Looking through these files is useless and a waste of time if they can't help." Dr. Haruto exclaimed, getting out of his seat and deciding to go take a break before trying to find another way of searching for the paper work.

Dr. Haruto returned, with a coffee in hand, ready to continue his search. He opened his computer and decided he would have to go farther into Hilary's records in order to find out what her body really had in it.

Yet like the file he read for hours, little information was given on Hilary. The only thing that was really poking out at him was the name,

**"Dr. Kaden Toki,"**

Dr. Haruto ran a search of that doctor. Unlike Hilary's files, Dr. Toki, when searched, is very popular. Dr. Haruto had found files that contained proposals and numerous records of Dr. Toki trying to perfect a project called, **"Project Eternal"**. By the sounds of it, it looked like he was developing a way for the human body to develop a stronger immune system.

One of the records stated, that was quoted by Toki, was, "Unlike the flu vaccine or other vaccinations, this medical technology can basically update the human body to defend against any airborne disease, like the flu, cold, or even diseases that we don't now about yet. It could be used to prevent epidemics of disease breakouts like the SARS case in Toronto, Canada. (Sorry, had to say it. After all, I do live here.)

This study was put into effect so that people will no longer have to get continuous vaccinations that will take numerous days or even weeks to take effect and in that time, they are vulnerable to the disease they are trying to prevent. This will automatically start to take effect within the body and would probably need at least a decade until a patient would have to be revaccinated.

It's a way we can prevent illness that we have not yet discovered and so that people will no longer have to worry about a hidden cure for those unknown illnesses. It will bring about a change to the next generation and one we have to start protecting," **_Dr. Kaden Toki, May 18, 1996._**

**__**

In another file, the prototype of the vaccination was said to have been completed by June 18, 1996 and in the very hospital Dr. Haruto was standing in.

Dr. Haruto found what he needed and considered this a major breakthrough. He then remembered seeing the date that was printed next to the quotation.

He went back into Hilary's files and pulled out her personal records, which also contained her immediate family's records. The records hadn't been updated since 2003, but it was still relatively okay, since it was only 2005.

****

**_Mother: _**Maria Talbot****

**_Maiden Name:_** Rimes

**_Age: _**43

**_Date of Birth:_** Oct. 27, 1959

**_Date of Death:_** Still living

**_Cause of Death:_** Still living

**_Father: _**Kevin Talbot

**_Age: _**N/A****

**_Date of Birth:_** April 13, 1956****

**_Date of Death:_** June 24, 1996****

**_Cause of Death:_** Influenza, developed into Pneumonia

"So, her father passed away because of influenza almost right after Toki developed the prototype," muttered Dr. Haruto, 'They must've given Hilary the prototype of the vaccination. She was probably at risk of the disease of her father and they found it as the best time to test it. That's why she's suppressing the illness in Mr. Granger. The vaccination has been in her for almost nine years. It has probably circulated to large portion of her body. And if it's surfaced even onto her skin, even if some touched her, she'd start "curing" them instantly.'

"She'll be able to suppress it, but not actually cure him."

Dr. Haruto gave a sigh of frustration and wiped off the sweat on his brow.

He had found how Hilary was helping Tyson,

Now he needed to found out how to use it to fully cure him.

"Hilary's body has probably become so accustom to the vaccine and if we tried to use the portion in her blood system, she'd probably have a weaker immune system than when she started out with and she would be at high risk of airborne diseases." Dr. Haruto stated, "And there are no records of a second draft of the prototype being made."

It was quite interesting that a scientific breakthrough such as this was not followed through.

'They probably waited to see if there would be major side-affects. But even after nine years, they should have taken acknowledgement that the vaccine was successful.'

A thought suddenly struck him. Dr. Haruto leaped back onto the computer and ran a search for Dr. Toki's personal records. If the prototype was developed in the hospital than Dr. Toki had to live somewhere in the area. If he could contact him and convince him to make another vaccine, they could use it to cure Tyson and use it to further develop the vaccine.

After five minutes of going through files, he finally found Dr. Toki's personal information.

**_Name:_** Kaden Toki****

**_Age: _**N/A

**_Sex: _**Male****

**_Date of Birth: _**November 14, 1941

**_Date of Death: _**May 26, 2001

**_Cause of Death: _**Blood loss and numerous injuries in a car accident.

"Dammit!"

XXXXXX

**NMN:** Sorry it was so short. My deepest apologies. :bows: I've been working a lot of shifts at work and I'm really tired, so I need to update this fic, or else I feel bad.

Here's the **Quote of the Chapter:**

**BeyBlade: G-Revolution :(episode 21: Under Pressure):**

**Hiro:** There's nothing we can do.

**Hilary: **But we're his teammates.

**Kenny:** Tyson needs to work this out on his own. Poor guy.

XXXXXXX

**NMN:** Yet another sign of Hilary's affection for Tyson.

Until next time…


End file.
